Undertale: Le Sequel (FR)
by AikoTheTsundere
Summary: Un an après les événements d'Undertale, les monstres vivent à la surface et, appelé par Toriel, Frisk va devoir vivre une deuxième aventure auprès de sa nouvelle famille qui semble avoir prévu quelque chose pour lui. Tout va pour le mieux! Que pourrait-il bien arriver! (Rien d'officiel dans ce méchoui, juste un délire que je dois laisser sortir!)
1. à l'aube d'un nouveau jour

**Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire! Celle d'une jeune fille qui essayait à mort de tenir ses deadlines mais qui se faisait sans cesse harceler par l'une de ses nouvelles Fandoms nommée "Undertale".**

 **Alors qu'elle cherchait sans cesse de nouvelles idées pour ses fanfictions, elle se retrouvait toujours à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il existait une suite à Undertale.**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Je PROMETS que je vais mettre mes fanfics à jour! Laissez-moi juste passer mon délire please T^T**

* * *

 **PS : Parce que cette très chère langue française ne comporte pas de pronoms neutres, je parlerai de Frisk au masculin. S'il-vous-plaît, ne venez pas me crier dessus comme quoi « Frisk n'a pas de genre » ou « Frisk est une fille ! »**

 **Merci bien ^^**

Frisk dort paisiblement dans sa chambre d'orphelinat. Le soleil d'été perce déjà entre les rideaux. Tout pour passer une belle matinée bien calme...si on n'est pas Frisk !

*Dululu~ Dululu~ *

Le jeune humain tend son bras hors du lit et attrape son téléphone.

« A... (baille)... allô ? »

« Oh ! Mon enfant...tu étais encore en train de dormir ? »

La voix inquiète et désolée de Toriel rappela immédiatement Frisk à l'ordre. Il se leva d'un bond mais, comme à son habitude, il garda ses yeux fermés.

« Ma...Maman ?! Non non ! T'en fais pas ! Je...j'étais justement en train de me réveiller ! Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles au fait ? »

« Et bien...tu vois, nous ne sommes pas encore bien installés mais nous aimerions que tu viennes nous donner un petit coup de main à NMC. Est-ce possible ? »

Frisk sourit. NMC, c'était l'abréviation de « New Monster City ». Car oui, les monstres avaient enfin quitté l'Underground et ils vivaient à présent à la surface dans une grande ville (et quand je dis grande, ça veut dire gigantesque!). Les nouveaux habitants s'y installent depuis un an mais ce n'est pas du tout fini ! Si même Toriel venait demander l'aide du jeune humain, c'est qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide !

« Oui d'accord ! » répondit Frisk. « Je peux venir quand ? »

Alors, une deuxième voix, beaucoup plus violente, cria si fort que l'enfant dût écarter l'appareil de sa tête.

« DÈS QU' TU PEUX, PUNK ! ALLEZ GROUILLE ! J'VEUX T'VOIR ARRIVER NOYÉ DANS TA TRANSPIRATION ! »

« Un-Undyne ! Non ! » chuchota Toriel. « Rien n'est prêt pour tu-sais-quoi ! »

« Attends...dans le sens « rien de rien » ?! »

« RIEN n'est prêt Undyne ! »

« Oups...euh... réflexion faite le mioche, tu peux prendre ton temps ! Genre...emmène un couple de tortues et leurs cousins escargots ! Tu peux même partir de chez toi dans 5 heures ! Juste, prends ton temps ! Ok ? Bye ! »

Elle raccroche.

Le sourire de Frisk s'élargit.

« J'vais y aller maintenant ! »

Il sort de son lit, enfile son pull préféré (celui avec les rayures bleues et roses) et son short en jeans avec ses bas et ses baskets marrons. Il démêle rapidement ses cheveux et s'apprête à sortir quand, soudain...

(Mon sac...)

Il revient sur ses pas, prend son sac mais, alors qu'il se redirigeait vers la porte, il s'arrête à nouveau.

(J'oublie encore un truc...)

Il va jusqu'à la fenêtre (toujours fermée par les rideaux) et donne deux coups sur le châssis. Les rideaux s'ouvrent et son « colocataire » lui jette le regard de celui qui a été dérangé alors qu'il voulait être seul.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?! »

« Flowey ! Toriel et les autres m'attendent à NMC. Tu veux venir ? »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de côtoyer ces crétins ! »

« Comme passer des heures à regarder par le fenêtre tout seul ? »

« ... »

« De toute façon, t'as pas l' choix ! »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, Frisk agrippa le pot de fleur de Flowey et sortit de sa chambre tandis que le végétal hurlait.

« POSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! J'AI PAS FINI DE PRENDRE MON BAIN DE SOLEIL ! FRIIIIIIIIIIISK ! »

* * *

 **Bienvenue dans l'enfer de mon AU.**

 **Une fois entré, on ne peut plus en sortir!**

 **(Mon frérot, ma BFF et mon copain ont subi l'expérience!)**


	2. Bienvenue à NMC!

**Bon, à la base, le chapitre n'est pas complet mais je voulais déjà vous donner cette partie sinon j'allais encore mettre trop de temps ^^'**

 **(PS: J'espère qu'il est plus long que le précédent :D )**

* * *

 _Dans le bus, vers NMC..._

Frisk et Flowey étaient assis au fond du bus. Pas parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place (ils étaient les seuls passagers en plus!) mais parce que le petit humain trouvait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour s'asseoir. Flowey n'était là que parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir son pot. Mais...il regretta bien vite de ne pas s'être enfuit ! Frisk, après en avoir eu marre de jouer avec son pendentif en forme de cœur, avait demandé au chauffeur de mettre « Death by Glamour », la chanson la plus énervante -selon la fleur- de Mettaton. Et évidemment, il faut bien que ce soit toujours pire, Frisk chantait les paroles qu'il connaissait par coeur !

« Lumières et caméras sont toutes braquées sur moi  
Ils m'adorent  
Je suis leur dieu, leur star,  
Leur idole en métal  
Je vaux de l'or  
J'anime et j'interprète, je suis multi-facettes  
Le show est en direct, dans les strass, les paillettes  
Se prépare ta mort »

« Mais d'où elle vient toute cette énergie ? » râla Flowey en tirant sur ses pétales avec ses racines.

En seule réponse, Frisk désigna son âme qui semblait danser à côté de lui. Flowey enfonça sa tête dans la terre, espérant atténuer le bruit.

« Mais oui mais oui ! C'est ça ! Ta foutue détermination ! »

« Sous les feux des projecteurs  
S'enflamment nos cœurs à cœurs  
Et mes téléspectateurs  
Clament mon nom tous en chœur  
Les feux des projecteurs  
Enflamment nos cœurs à cœurs  
Et mes téléspectateurs  
Clament mon nom ! »

« CHAUFFEUR ! APPUYEZ SUR CE MAUDIT CHAMPIGNON ! JE VAIS PAS SUPPORTER CETTE HORRIBLE CHANSON PLUS LONGTEMPS ! »

10 minutes et 5 reprises plus tard... (désolée Flowey xDD)

Le bus s'arrête devant le panneau de bienvenue de la ville. Frisk fait signe au chauffeur lorsque le véhicule part. L'humain affichait un sourire énorme.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Flowey.

« Je suis juste heureux de rendre visite aux autres ! Depuis que la barrière a été brisée, on ne se voyait que lorsqu'on se baladait. Mais là, c'est nous qui allons chez eux ! À ton avis, c'est comment ? »

Flowey a pressé ses racines contre ses joues et a soupiré. Frisk s'est approché du panneau.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » commença Flowey « C'est Toriel qui a fait le design de ce panneau ! »

L'humain ne pouvait pas facilement nier : il représentait un coucher de soleil avec, alignées les unes à côtés des autres, plusieurs silhouette qui observaient le panorama. Sur le soleil, il était écrit en grande lettres mauves « Bienvenue à New Monster City ! ».

Soudain, il s'est mis à rire.

« Quoi ?! » demanda la fleur.

Frisk désigna le sol où toute une série de feuilles était accrochées avec du papier collant sur une pile de pots de peinture.

« SANS ! RANGE LES POTS DE PEINTURE !

ok

N'EN ENLÈVE PAS QU'UN ! REPRENDS-LES TOUS !

ok

NE LES RAMÈNE PAS !

ok

SANS ! ILS SONT TOUJOURS LÀ !

tu m'as dit de pas les ramener

LAISSE TOMBER !

ok »

Pendant un moment, Frisk a entendu un ricanement de Flowey.

« Quels crétins ces deux-là ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Frisk a haussé les épaules et s'est tourné vers l'énorme ville pouvant être vue au loin, nichée dans sa vallée au pied du mont Ebott.

« Bon ! Si on y allait maintenant ? »

« J'imagine que j'ai pas trop l' choix ! »

« Alors, ALLONS-Y ! »

Sur ce, Frisk se mit à descendre la pente en courant, ses cheveux et les pétales de Flowey flottant au vent. Ils se sont tous les deux mis à hurler comme pour avertir les monstres de leur venue.

 _Plus tard..._

Les deux amis étaient maintenant aux portes de la ville.

Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout où habitait Toriel ! Alors que l'humain était sur le point d'appeler sa mère adoptive pour lui demander le renseignement, il sentit une présence derrière lui. C'était si oppressant qu'il n'osait pas se retourner. Une voix perça son oreille.

« Humain...tu ne sais donc pas comment saluer un vieux pote ? Retourne-toi...et viens dans mes bras. »

Frisk se retourna d'un seul coup, tout sourire. Le visage blanc et joufflu de l'un de ses squelettes favoris l'accueillit. Oubliant complètement que Flowey était dans ses bras, l'humain se jeta au cou du squelette.

« SANS ! »

« Heya Frisk ! Quoi d' neuf depuis l' temps ? Une skeleTON de choses a dû arriver ! »

Frisk se mit à rire. Mais quelqu'un dans l'assemblée n'était pas amusé DU TOUT !

« Génial ! Déchet Souriant Premier nous fait l'honneur de venir ! Lui et ses blagues stupides qui commencent sérieusement à vieillir ! »

« Oh tiens...il est là, lui aussi ? » dit Sans d'un air dégoûté. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. « Hé ! Frisk ! J'espère que tu n'en as pas profité pour... »

« NON ! N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS ! » cria Flowey.

« ...FLEURter avec lui. »

Flowey hurla si fort que c'était étonnant que les fenêtres tiennent encore. Frisk, quant à lui, éclata de rire. Mais Sans n'en avait pas fini !

« Rien qu'à y penser, j'en ai des boutons ! Des boutons d'or ! »

Frisk s'écroula sous le rire tandis que Flowey tenta de s'enfuir en se traînant par terre à la force de ses dents.

« Bon allez ! Reprenons notre sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit ? »

« Toriel m'a demandé de venir pour donner un coup de main. Mais je sais pas où elle habite ! »

« Coïncidence ! J'allais justement chez elle ! J'vous accompagne ? »

« Par raccourci ?! » demanda Frisk en ramassant Flowey, les yeux pleins d'étincelles.

« évidemment ! Par quel autre moyen on pourrait y aller ? »

« OUAIIIIIS ! »

Frisk se mit à bondir partout, renversant la terre du pot de fleur au passage. Sans prit l'humain par la main.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? »

« OUI ! »

« J' peux jamais en placer une alors... »

« accrochez-vous !»

L'oeil gauche de Sans se mit à briller d'une forte lueur bleue et, l'instant d'après, le trio se sentit flotter dans les airs. Quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard, ils étaient devant une jolie maison blanche avec, dans le jardin de devant, un grand arbre avec des feuilles rouges et diverses fleurs amenaient encore plus de charme à l'endroit.

« eeeet...nous y voilà ! » annonça le squelette.

* * *

 **(La partie chantée vient du cover de "voyage au centre de la toile". Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur sa chaîne ^^ Elle chante trop bien)**


	3. En route!

***rampe***

 **J'AI...FINI...LES...EXAMS! JE SUIS LIBRE! JE SUIS EN VACANCES! J'AI FINI CE CHAPITRE ET-**

 **...**

 **F*CK! + DE 2000 MOTS?! C'EST LE PLUS LONG CHAPITRE QUE J'AIE FAIT JUSQU'A PRESENT!**

 **...**

 **Euh...j'espère que du coup c'est pas trop long ^^'**

* * *

Frisk, Sans et Flowey traversèrent le jardin. Alors que l'humain allait frapper, le squelette prit sa main et cligna de l'oeil.

« hey ! j'ai une idée ! cache-toi derrière moi ! on va faire la surprise à Tori ! »

Frisk laissa échapper un petit rire et alla se placer derrière Sans. Il frappa à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, la large silhouette de Toriel fit son apparition.

« Sans ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

« oh tu sais ! je traîne, je vais au gré du vent...j'apPORTEs des nouvelles ! »

Toriel éclata de rire tandis que Frisk se retenait de jubiler et Flowey de crier.

« Ah ! Au fait Sans, as-tu préparé les hot-dogs ? »

« les...hot-dogs ? »

« Mais oui tu sais ! Pour la- »

« TORI ! »

Sans se dégagea immédiatement, révélant un Frisk tout confus portant un Flowey tout aussi confus. Toriel se crispa, la panique pouvait être lue sur son visage.

« F-FRISK ?! Tu...tu es déjà là ?! »

« Bah oui ! Tu m'as dit de venir ! Pourquoi Sans doit préparer des hot-dogs ? »

« Euh...pour...pour... »

« pour le dîner d'Asgore bien sûr ! » compléta Sans, tout aussi paniqué.

« Ou-oui ! C'est cela ! Cet idiot ne sait pas cuisiner tout seul dans sa nouvelle cuisine alors il faut lui apporter sa nourriture ! C'est stupide hein ? »

Frisk et Flowey ont regardé les deux monstres avec un regard encore plus confus qu'avant. Un blanc s'imposa pendant 5 minutes complètes. Toriel finit par le briser.

« Bon euh...entrez entrez ! Je vous en prie ! »

Elle retourna à l'intérieur suivie de Sans et, après une petite hésitation, de Frisk avec Flowey.

À l'intérieur, c'était aussi agréable que dans l'ancienne maison des ruines. Un feu magique réchauffait l'atmosphère, plusieurs vases et photos décoraient la pièce et une odeur familière flottait dans l'air. Une minute...cette odeur...c'est...

Frisk regarda Toriel avec un gigantesque sourire. La femme-chèvre sourit en retour.

« Elle est dans la cuisine ! Sers-toi ! »

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois ! L'enfant se rua dans la dite pièce, posa le pot de fleur sur la table, agrippa une part de tarte caramel-cannelle **(carannelle ?:D)** et la fourra toute entière dans sa bouche. Flowey regarda Frisk avec une expression vide.

« T'as pas mangé depuis trois jours ou quoi ?! »

« Ch'ai déchà manché auchourd'hui mais la tcharte dje Tchoriel est tchrop bonne ! Tchu veux une part ? »

Il tendit une part de tarte vers la fleur qui détourna juste les yeux avec une expression de dégoût.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Cannelle et caramel ! Qui a eu l'idée géniale de cette combinaison débile ?! Autant mélanger du chocolat et des asperges ! »

« Allez ! Gjoûte ! »

Frisk pressa la pâtisserie sur le visage de Flowey qui, exténué par la détermination finit par mordre un petit bout de la part. Après l'avoir avalée, Frisk jura que la fleur avait un sourire radieux pendant une milliseconde. Mais il reprit très vite sa tête normale et rougit.

« Mouais. Pas mauvais ! J'ai déjà vu meilleur ! »

« Traduction, il adore ! » pensa Frisk en reprenant une part et en donnant la moitié à son ami qui, bien sûr, l'accepta.

Ils partagèrent encore une part avant que Toriel ne les rappela. Frisk reprit Flowey dans ses bras et il alla au salon où Sans s'était déjà littéralement écroulé dans l'un des gros fauteuils. Toriel prit la fleur des mains de Frisk.

« Frisk ? Sans et moi aimerions parler de quelque chose avec Flowey. Peux-tu aller dans ta chambre ? Elle est à l'étage et les escaliers sont dans le hall d'entrée. »

« Hein...quoi ? » demanda Flowey, confus.

Frisk hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il monta à l'étage, entendant derrière lui des bribes de conversation entre Sans, Toriel et Flowey.

L'humain était sur le point de rappeler Toriel pour lui demander quelle chambre était la sienne mais il s'en rendit vite compte lorsqu'il aperçut une porte avec un dessin de coeur rouge familier dessus et une inscription en lettre noires cursives qui disait « Frisk ».

L'enfant sourit et entra.

La chambre ressemblait beaucoup à celle dans les ruines. Avec un lit moelleux, une armoire, un coffre, une boîte dimensionnelle (Toriel pense vraiment à tout!), des cadres, un bureau, etc.

Frisk laissa tomber son sac et se jeta sur le lit. Alors qu'il agrippa l'un des oreillers, une voix retentit dans sa tête.

 ** _« Super ! Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser ! »_**

Frisk se redressa d'un coup. Devant lui, flottant et émettant une aura rouge sombre, Chara le regardait droit dans les yeux (si on peut dire ça) en lui adressant un regard pathétique.

« Chara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 ** _« Tu as déjà oublié ? Je te suis partout où tu vas ! Accompagné de mes précieux conseils ! Comme toujours ! »_**

« Mouais. Je ne suis pas trop accro à tes « précieux conseils » ! »

 ** _« Oh allez ! »_** Chara flotta jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à deux centimètres de celui de Frisk. Sans le quitter de ses yeux rouges sang. **_« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es pas amusé ! Tu te souviens ? Cette dernière timeline ~ ! »_**

Frisk se dégagea rapidement et reprit son sac avant de vider entièrement son contenu par terre.

« On a dit qu'on reparlerait jamais de ça ! Et, non, ça ne m'a pas amusé DU TOUT ! »

 _ **« Menteur. »**_

Frisk roula des yeux et commença à trier ses affaires en deux groupes : d'un côté, un bandage avec un reste de sang, un vieux ruban, un bandana, un tutu tout déchiré, une paire de lunettes dont les branches étaient tordues et un tablier déteint. De l'autre côté, un vieux bâton, un couteau en plastique, un gant de boxe, des chaussons de danse, un vieux livre, une poêle brûlée et une dague que l'humain poussa avec le bâton, toujours effrayé par l'arme en question.

Rapidement, Chara s'approcha et désigna le tas d'armures.

 _ **« Cool ! T'as enfin décidé de jeter ces ordures ?! »**_

« Tu rigoles j'espère ! Ces objets comptent beaucoup pour moi ! »

 _ **« Ce truc dégueu couvert de vieux sang ? »**_ demanda l'enfant-démon en prenant le bandage du bout des doigts avec un air de dégoût. _**« C'est toi qu'est pas sérieux ! »**_

« Tais-toi ! » répondit Frisk en reprenant le tissu. « Tu ne comprends rien à la valeur sentimentale ! »

 _ **« ça, c'est pas vrai ! Le collier que tu portes en ce moment même, je l'adorais ! Et, crois-moi, si je pouvais, je te l'arracherais du cou pour le remettre ! »**_

Frisk soupira, ramassa ses affaires et mit tout dans le coffre. Ou du moins, il essaya ! Car, à peine il eut ouvert le coffre, qu'un des chiens blancs en sortit en bondissant et en aboyant. Il lécha le visage de Frisk, fit trois tours autour de Chara et sortit de la chambre.

Il y eut un grand silence.

 _ **« ...d'accoooooooord... »**_

Frisk haussa les épaules, remit ses armes et armures dans la boîte et s'asseya sur le lit avant de jeter un oeil par la fenêtre. Soudain, par la fenêtre ouverte de la maison voisine, l'enfant aperçut une silhouette familière. Il ouvrit sa propre fenêtre et agita les bras dans tous les sens.

« HEY ! HEY ! KIIIIIIIID ! »

La silhouette se tourna vers la fenêtre et, dès qu'il vit l'humain, il se rua sur le bord, les yeux pétillants.

« YOOOOOOOO ! FRIIIIIIIISK ! T'AS VU ?! ON EST VOISINS ! »

 _ **« Oh ! De l'exp gratos ! »**_

Frisk ignora tout simplement le commentaire de Chara. « Hééé... Pas exactement ! C'est la maison de Toriel ! Mais ici, c'est ma chambre ! »

« Noooooon ?! T'as pas encore été adopté ?! Elle attend quoi mademoiselle Toriel ?! »

Frisk rit. Soudain, la voix de Toriel raisonna dans le hall.

« Frisk, mon enfant ! Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? »

« J'ARRIVE MAMAN ! » puis, s'adressant à Kid, « Je dois y aller ! On se voit plus tard ?! »

« Carrément ! »

Frisk referma sa fenêtre et descendit. Chara s'évapora. Arrivé dans le salon, Frisk remarqua que l'expression de Flowey avait changé. Il essayait visiblement de cacher un rire et, en plus, paraissait un peu nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Frisk.

« Mon enfant, Flowey doit rester avec nous. Mais toi, les autres ont demandé pour que tu leur rendes visite. Ils ont besoin d'un peu d'aide pour s'installer. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? »

« Pas du tout ! Mais... » Frisk prit un air gêné. « Je connais pas la ville ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai prévenu Alphys ! Elle va t'envoyer une carte via ton téléphone ! »

« Alors, y'a aucun problème ! »

« Parfait ! »

« hé Frisk ! » appela Sans, toujours dans le fauteuil. « tu pourrais me passer tes stickers un moment ? »

« Euh...oui pourquoi ? » Frisk lui tendit la feuille d'autocollants qu'il avait toujours avec lui dans sa poche.

Sans décolla un des yeux globuleux (ceux qui ont une pupille qui bouge dans tous les sens) et, soudain, le plaqua sur le pot de Flowey.

« le connaissant, il va falloir garder un OEIL sur lui ! »

Toriel et Frisk éclatèrent de rire. Flowey ne dit rien. Il criait intérieurement. Dans sa tête, Frisk entendit Chara murmurer _**« ce comédien... ».**_

Frisk essuya une larme et remonta dans sa chambre prendre son sac. Lorsqu'il redescendit, Toriel lui tendit une part de tarte au caramel et à la cannelle dans un tupperware.

« Au cas où tu aurais faim ! Prends aussi ces 100 G si tu veux t'acheter quelque chose ! Les commerces ont déjà repris ! »

Frisk plaça la tarte et l'argent dans son sac. Il alla ensuite faire un câlin à Sans, embrassa la joue de Flowey (malgré le fait que la fleur le repoussait) et suivit Toriel sur le porche. Celle-ci embrassa l'enfant sur le front et lui fit signe alors qu'il s'éloignait avant de rentrer dans sa maison.

Soudain, le téléphone de Frisk sonna.

« Ah ! C'est Alphys ! »

Frisk répondit et la voix timide et vide de confiance en soi de la lézarde résonna dans son oreille.

« A-Allô ? F-Frisk ? »

« Oui oui ! C'est moi ! Pas la peine de paniquer ! »

« Ah ! C'est...c'est j-juste qu'en fait je...je me suis t-trompée de numéro deux f-fois avant de taper le tien ! Mes m-mains tremblaient trop ! »

Frisk essaya de retenir son rire.

« Hrm ! Bref ! » reprit la scientifique. « J'ai réussi à créer la carte de NMC. Je te l'envoie ! »

Un « Dung ! » suivit.

« Je t'explique en quelques mots. NMC est constitué de 4 grands quartiers : QuietHill (Là où tu es en ce moment) c'est toute la bordure de la ville. Des personnes recherchant le calme habitent là. Comme mademoiselle Toriel par exemple ! Il y a aussi District, un grand quartier résidentiel au nord. C'est là que la plupart des gens habitent. C'est ici que je vis si ça peut t'aider ! Puis, il y a Spotlight au sud. Une ville hyper moderne. C'est là où les studios MTT se trouvent. Par contre, je te conseille de faire attention ! Y'a souvent des délinquants là-bas ! Enfin, au centre même de la ville, entre District et Spotlight, c'est la Capitale. Il n'y a pas grand chose dedans ! Dans le sous-sol, il y a les sources d'alimentation de la ville. Sur la terre ferme, on y trouve des labos et le palais d'Asgore. Il y a aussi divers salles des fêtes et autres. Tu as compris ou... ? »

« ATTENDS ATTENDS ! » paniqua Frisk en griffonnant plus des symboles que des mots sur un calepin. « Donc tu disais...qu'est-ce qu'on trouve à QuietHill ? »

 _Une deuxième explication (plus lente cette fois) plus tard..._

« Tu as compris cette fois ? » demanda Alphys, la gorge en feu.

« Euh...ouais ! Ça devrait aller ! J'ai pas noté les emplacements mais ça, ça ira vu que tu m'envoies un plan ! »

« Oui euh...à propos... » la lézarde retrouva vite sa voix renfermée. « En fait euh...je...j'avais prévu de n-noter les carac...téristiques sur le plan... »

...

« Hrm ! Bonne chance Frisk ! »

*click *

...

Frisk ne fit aucun commentaire. Il regarda le plan sur son téléphone, prit note d'un itinéraire et partit.

 ***La route est longue, tes amis agissent bizarrement et tu n'es pas si aidé que ça mais, malgré tout, de façon assez impressionnante...**

 **...tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION !**

* * *

 **WOUHOU! DETERMINATION B*TCH!**

 **Hrm désolée je sais pas ce qui m'a pris -3-**

 **Donc, pour répondre à la question de "Cao Dreams in Books" (j'espère que j'ai correctement écrit le pseudo xD) ,**

 **Flowerfell: ça ressemble un peu à Underfell non? Ou alors j'ai rien pigé comme d'hab? Bref! ça a l'air sympa j'irai jeter un oeil ^^ (Sans: ça va pas te faire trop mal?) Gné? ._. (Sans: De jeter un oeil?) ... Garde tes jeux de mots pour la fanfic ok? (Sans: ok)**

 **Echotale: J'ai déjà entendu parler du Sans qui en vient mais jamais de l'AU en lui même. Faudra que J'AILLE VOIR *fixe Sans* ce que c'est.**

 **Perso, mes Au préférés sont Haventale, Underswap et je commence à m'intéresser à Underfell. J'en connais plein d'autres mais là je viens de finir le chapitre ci-dessus et, comment dire,... j'ai mal aux mains ;w;**

 **Et, comme on dit chez les Temmies...**

 **BOI!1!**


	4. Caramel, dino et araignées

**Yeaaah...** **J'ai l'habitude de voir Chara comme une fille et j'ai dû revérifier 5 fois pour m'assurer que je m'étais pas trompée ET j** **'ai pas réussi à caser de jeu de mot (#tristesse)**

 **MAAAIS! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? »

« Non maman ! Je n'ai pas encore quitté QuietHill et la supérette n'est pas loin alors, ça ne pose AUCUN problème ! »

« D'accord ! J'ai demandé à Sans de passer le prendre ! À plus tard ! »

*click *

Frisk remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Pour une raison quelconque, Toriel venait de l'appeler (à peine 2 minutes après son départ) pour lui demander de passer à la supérette acheter du caramel...beaucoup de caramel ! Vraiment ! Genre 30 kilos de poudre de caramel !

L'humain arriva au magasin. Il poussa la porte et entra. Dans les rayons, divers aliments étaient rangés. Il chercha le caramel.

Caramel...

caramel...

caaaaaraaaameeel...

...

« M'sieur l'vendeur ?! » appela Frisk.

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez du caramel en poudre ? »

Frisk sentit sa tête vibrer en disant ça. Le vendeur resta muet quelques instants.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un air bizarre.

« C'est pour ma maman. Elle veut faire une tarte...je crois ! »

Le monstre haussa les épaules et fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre jusqu'au comptoir des épices.

« Il t'en faut combien de grammes ? »

« Euh...30 kilos. » répondit Frisk, gêné.

« ... Dis-moi, tu serais pas le gamin dont Toriel a la charge ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Ah ! Je comprends mieux ! »

Le monstre rit un moment, ouvrit l'un des gros sacs d'épices et versa la quantité demandée dans un plus petit sac. Frisk ne regardait pas. Il était trop fasciné par les poudres aux couleurs chaleureuses rangées sur les étagères. Les noms étaient écrits en anglais. Probablement pour ne pas causer de problèmes niveau communication monstres-humains !

Frisk paya les 30 G et le vendeur lui tendit le sac en lui demandant si ça ira pour le porter. L'enfant fit un clin d'oeil et posa le sac sur sa tête.

« J'ai déjà réussi à porter 30 hot-dogs sur la tête ! Bon, j'ai tout fait tomber mais ils étaient empilés ! Là, ça devrait aller ! »

Frisk s'en alla en essayant de ne pas faire tomber ses courses. Il parvint à la sortie et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, il vit, pendant une fraction de seconde, quelque chose de bleu et blanc du coin de l'oeil. Il se retourna et vit...Sans ! Déjà ?!

« Sans ?! »

« heya Frisk ! ouais, déjà ! tu m'connais ! flemmard, oui mais pas retardataire ! tu as les courses de Tori ? »

Frisk acquiesça et retira le sac de sa tête avant de le tendre au squelette. Il essaya de le prendre mais partit en avant à cause du poids. L'humain jubila. Sans laissa juste le sac par terre et se redressa en rougissant.

« woah ! c'est...pas lourd du tout ! j'vais juste pas le porter ! on sait jamais ! le sac pourrait casser ou... » Il éloigna le regard. « bref ! j'vais l'apporter maintenant ! à plus ! »

Et, sur cette dernière phrase, il disparut, emportant avec lui le sac de caramel.

Frisk reprit sa route.

Le temps était magnifique et tout était calme. Soudain, Frisk entendit un cri familier derrière lui.

« FRIIIIIIIIIIISK ! YOOOOOOO ! »

L'humain se retourna d'un seul coup juste pour voir Kid trébucher et s'écraser la tête contre le sol. Il l'aida à se relever.

« ça va Kid ? Rien de cassé ? »

« Nan nan ! Ça va ! » répondit le petit dino-monstre en souriant. « T'as vu ? J'ai réussi à te rattraper ! » Frisk lui répondit avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? Tes parents te laissent aller dans rayon de plus de 10 mètres autour de ta maison ? »

« Hihii... ils me laissent *pfffr * sortir plus souvent. *Ha ha * et en plus *pfhihihiii * je voulais passer du temps avec mon super pote ! Ha hah hahaha ! »

« Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? » demanda Frisk en penchant la tête.

« Pour rien...hahahaha pour rien ! J't'assure ! »

Kid continua à rire comme un idiot sous le regard confus de Frisk. Finalement, il se calma et recommença à avancer.

« Bon ! Allons-y ! »

« Hein ?! Où ?! »

« Ben, j'te fais visiter l' quartier tiens ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'vais t'laisser partir sans rencontrer tous les monstres de QuietHill ?! »

« Mais il faut que j'aille aider les autres à s'installer et... »

« C'est bon ! Ils vont pas disparaître ! Et puis, y'a sûrement plein d' monstres qui veulent te revoir ! T'es notre ambassadeur ET notre sauveur alors... »

« Bon...ok alors ! »

« YES ! Allez suis-moi ! »

Kid commença à courir, trébuchant une nouvelle fois au passage, suivi de Frisk qui commençait un peu à s'inquiéter du comportement de ses amis. On aurait dit qu'ils...essayaient de le...retarder ? Et, plus étrange encore ! Chara n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le magasin ! Frisk s'attendait au fameux « EXP gratos » ou le « Dans mon chemin ! » mais non, rien !

Bah ! Il est juste en train de bouder !

Kid traîna Frisk dans tout le quartier. Le jeune humain retrouva plusieurs monstres qu'il avait déjà combattu dans l'Underground. Il revit par exemple RG01 et RG02 qui vivaient ensemble, Woshua, quelques monstres des ruines, des monstres qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré et, à sa grande surprise, il rencontra aussi une petite famille d'humains assez curieux pour venir vivre à NMC !

Bien sûr, pas mal de monstres voulurent combattre Frisk une nouvelle fois ! Après tout, c'était le grand Frisk ! Celui qui avait détruit la barrière libéré les monstres et qui fut l'un des rares humains à épargner tous les monstres !

Plus tard, alors que Frisk allait quitter Kid pour se diriger vers District, le petit monstre insista une dernière fois.

« Pars pas maintenant ! J'veux t'amener à une endroit super cool ! Et t'as déjà plus de tarte nan ? Tu pourras te racheter de la nourriture Reste encore steuplaît ! »

Kid fit une tête tellement mignonne que Frisk finit par abandonner. Il suivit son ami jusqu'à un restaurant dont l'insigne était mauve et représentait...des araignées !

Frisk n'eut même pas besoin de lire le nom de la boulangerie pour savoir qui travaillait là ! De plus, la porte avait un panneau sur lequel était écrit « Ici, les araignées sont des employés ! Pas un parquet ! »

Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par une musique d'ambiance assez familière mais beaucoup plus douce comparée à la première fois que Frisk l'avait entendue.

Un peu partout, des araignées nettoyait les tables, comptaient l'argent, écrivaient les différents plats disponibles, plaçaient les pâtisseries...

Une vraie fourmilière...enfin... une fourmilière d'araignées !

L'une des petites travailleuses remarqua les clients (et surtout Frisk) et cria quelque chose avec une voix tellement aiguë que les enfants ne savaient pas ce qu'elle disait. Ils comprirent lorsque, depuis l'arrière boutique, surgit un monstre à 6 bras, 5 yeux, aux cheveux noirs attachés en couettes et portant un tablier. Muffet s'approcha du comptoir, envoyant au passage quelques araignées s'occuper de la dernière fournée, et sourit à Frisk et Kid.

« Tiens tiens ! Qui avons-nous là ? Bien le bonjour Frisk ! Bien le bonjour Kid ! Tu viens chercher les croissants quotidiens ? »

« Nan. » répondit Kid. « Aujourd'hui, maman a fait des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner ! Elle savait que tu avais déjà beaucoup de travail ! »

« C'est bien vrai ! Ahuhuhuhu~ »

« Les affaires ont l'air de bien tourner ! » remarqua Frisk en caressant une araignée venue se frotter à la main de l'humain. « Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec les humains ? »

« Au début, ce n'était pas très facile ! Certains ont déjà essayé d'écraser les araignées mais, depuis que j'ai mis ce panneau sur la porte, ça s'arrange petit à petit. »

« Oui ! Je l'ai vu ! »

« Mince ! L'heure ! » cria Kid en regardant l'horloge. « Bon, j'dois y aller ! Bye ! »

Kid sortit de la boulangerie et disparut. Frisk fixa la porte quelques secondes et se retourna à nouveau vers Muffet.

« Alors ? » demanda la fille-araignée. « Que penses-tu de New Monster City ? »

« ça a l'air sympa ! J'ai pas encore tout vu mais j'ai bien l'intention de...voir...le... »

Frisk arrêta de parler lorsque son regard se posa sur le menu. Il remarqua que le fameux _Spider Donut_ était à... 3G !

« 3 GOLDS ?! » s'exclama Frisk, se rappelant parfaitement que, dans l'Underground, il était à 9999 G (ou 7G mais bon!) « Muffet... c'est vraiment toi qui fixe les prix ici ?! »

« Hm ? » Muffet regarda le tableau un moment et se mit à rire. « Ahuhu~ Bien sûr que oui, Frisk ! Si mes prix étaient si élevés, c'était pour gagner assez d'argent et réunir les araignées ! Maintenant, ce n'est plus nécessaire ! Tu veux quelque chose, mon chou~ ? »

Frisk acheta 3 donuts et 2 bouteilles de cidre. Il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque l'un des 6 bras de Muffet l'attrapa et le ramena près du comptoir.

« Chou ! Ne pars pas si vite~ ! J'ai besoin d'aide avec...la... » Muffet sembla hésiter un moment (ce qui est rare chez elle) et regarda dans tous les coins de la pièce, nerveuse (encore plus rare!). Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. « La prochaine fournée ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda un Frisk tout confus.

« Oui oui ! C'est ça ! La prochaine fournée n'est pas encore faite et j'ai besoin d'aide pour tout préparer ! »

« Mais... »

« TATATA ! PAS DE MAIS ! Allez allez ! J'entends déjà le four crier nos noms ! »

Sur ce, Muffet lança littéralement le jeune humain dans l'arrière boutique. Frisk se retrouva face à un énorme four dont la forme rappelait un monstre-cupcake plutôt familier.

Tout à coup, la pièce sembla se teindre en violet sombre. Elle se remplit de toiles d'araignées remplies d'ingrédients et, perchée sur un très haut plan de travail, _**(déjà vu?)**_ Muffet toisa Frisk avec la même expression qu'il y a un an. Cet air sadique, confiant,...affamé ?!

« Allez mon chou~ ! C'est l'heure de travailler ! Oh ! Et pas de bleus à l'âme ! »

Frisk se sentit soulevé dans les airs. Il vit que des toiles d'araignées l'avaient agrippé aux poignets et l'élevaient à hauteur de Muffet et des ingrédients. Il vit son âme devenir violette.

Alors que Muffet éclata de rire, Frisk sourit d'un air plus que déterminé. Ah ! Nostalgie ! Quand tu nous tiens !

 ***Une musique inquiétante résonne dans tes oreilles, ton amie-araignée-à-moitié-folle-à-lier t'oblige à cuisiner avec elle et tu vas probablement devoir faire preuve de talent en acrobatie pour t'en sortir...**

 **...Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION !**

* * *

 **YAAAAAAAY! SPIDER DANCE!**

 **(Et UI :3 Je viens de faire un cliffhanger ^^ )**

 **NOTE: Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais probablement donner des indices sur mon AU et mes ships. Donc, si certaines choses ne vous conviennent pas, veuillez ne pas venir me tuer dans mon sommeil ou m'insulter dans les Reviews. Merci bien ^^**


	5. Combat pâtissier

**Voici le résultat lorsque j'essaie de retranscrire un combat épique en texte xDD**

 **S'il-vous-plaît! Imaginez la scène! xDDDDD**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _« Tu es ligoté dans une toile d'araignée. C'est assez dégradant. »_

 _« Tu as fait tomber un oeuf. Muffet te regarde en jubilant. »_

 _« Tu t'es pris un sac de farine dans la tronche. Tu es à présent humilié à vie. »_

 _« Tu- »_

« MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?! J'ARRIVE MÊME PLUS À ME CONCENTRER ! »

« Hein ? »

« Non Muffet ! Pas toi ! »

Muffet haussa les épaules _**(lesquelles ? XDD)**_ et retourna à sa préparation de glaçage. Frisk, de son côté, regretta profondément avoir pensé à Chara. Le voilà qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires sur la galère que Frisk avait pour préparer la pâte de ce qui sera bientôt un spécimen en matière de _Spider Cake_. Enfin...un spécimen en matière de _Spider Cake loupé_!

Alors que Chara continuait son monologue humiliant, Frisk attrapa le sucre que Muffet lui envoya. Celle-ci en profita pour lancer la conversation.

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour une première fois~ ! »

« Tu parles ! » répondit Frisk en versant le sucre dans l'un des bols de préparation, évitant au passage des araignées transportant les pâtisseries de l'ancienne fournée à travers la toile. « J'étais encore plus doué pour faire comprendre à Papyrus qu'il n'y avait plus de garde royale ! Et il est encore en train de demander à Asgore de l'accepter ! »

« Oh non ! Crois-moi~ ! Et puis, ce n'est pas pire que mon dernier assistant ! »

« T'avais un assistant?! »

« Hmmm...pas vraiment un assistant ! Disons plutôt une sorte de bénévole ! Un jeune fantôme qui est venu m'aider, il y a quelques mois. Mais...hrm...comment dire ? Il passait son temps à renverser la plupart des ingrédients en s'excusant et en rougissant. Il a fini par disparaître en murmurant des excuses et des reproches à lui-même ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier ! C'est dommage ! Il n'était pas très adroit mais il était gentil ! »

 _« Tu te souviens d'un certain fantôme qui correspond à la description de Muffet »_ murmura Chara. Ce à quoi Frisk répondit avec un regard qui voulait sûrement dire « Je sais de qui tu parles. Maintenant, tais-toi ! »

« Et sinon ? » demanda Muffet. « Tu as des potins croustillants qui viennent des humains?~ »

Frisk et Muffet papotèrent pendant un long moment alors que les ingrédients, les préparations, les araignées et Frisk en lui-même voltigeaient dans tous les sens dans un ballet littéralement incontrôlable et incompréhensible. Mais, soudain, alors que Muffet allait parler des autres boulangeries qu'elle tenait à District et à Spotlight, un grondement sourd retentit une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! » paniqua Frisk.

« Le four est chaud, la pâte est prête. Allez Frisk ! C'est l'heure de faire chauffer tout ça ! »

Elle lança l'un des bols de pâte à Frisk qui baissa les yeux et vit le four LUI COURIR APRÈS ! La panique de Frisk ne s'arrangea pas. Il commença à gravir la toile à laquelle il était accroché comme si c'était une échelle. Muffet lui cria quelque chose au loin.

« Que fais-tu ?! Mets la pâte dans le moule ! Vite ! »

Plus le temps de réfléchir ! Frisk se balança vers le moule qui aurait pu contenir 3 fois sa taille et versa le contenu du bol dedans. Muffet lui envoya d'autres bols de pâte que Frisk se dépêcha de vider. Le four devenait de plus en plus rapide, brûlant et griffant les jambes de Frisk s'il n'était pas assez rapide.

Pour rendre tout ça encore plus acrobatique, Frisk devait aussi s'emparer des pâtisseries et des sucreries que Muffet lui lançait et qui, dans l'étrange luminosité, prenaient une teinte verdâtre afin de reprendre ses HP.

C'était la pagaille totale ! Dans sa tête, Frisk se répétait sans arrêt _« Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je comprends rien à ce qui s' passe ! Je vais mourir... »_ Ou bien Chara était encore en train de le tourmenter !

Enfin, Muffet envoya un bol plus large que les précédents à Frisk « C'est le dernier ! Allez ! On va y arriver! »

Frisk attrapa le bol et se rendit compte que le moule était vraiment mais genre VRAIMENT loin ! Et le four était BIEN TROP près ! Malgré tout, la détermination l'emporte et Frisk tint fermement, d'une main, la toile d'araignée, de l'autre, le bol avant de se laisser voltiger d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce (qui semblait avoir grandi depuis le début de la recette !) et atterrit sur la toile sur laquelle le moule était posé. Il versa rapidement la pâte dedans. Muffet descendit de la toile contenant les ingrédients et agrippa l'une des poignées du moule.

« Frisk ! Maintenant, il faut mettre tout ça au four ! Tu es prêt ?! À trois, on le jette ! » Frisk prit la deuxième poignée. « Un...Deux... »

Frisk sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Tout comme le four qui semblait sur le point de croquer la fille-araignée et l'humain.

« TROIS ! »

Ils lancèrent le moule dans le four. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, reprit sa place initiale et, lentement, les toiles reposèrent Frisk sur le sol tandis que la pièce perdait son ambiance mauve et menaçante.

Muffet jubila en atterrissant sur le sol.

« Ahuhu~ Tu t'es très bien débrouillé ! ... Euh...Frisk ? Ça va ? »

« Plus...jamais...de...pâtisserie ! »

Frisk se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il soupira un grand coup contre le carrelage froid tandis que Muffet riait encore plus et, bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas y échapper :

 _« Le combat fut tellement acharné que tu es définitivement dégoûté de la pâtisserie. C'est bien dommage ! »_

Frisk n'eut même pas l'énergie de répondre à Chara. Muffet siffla et quelques araignées vinrent porter Frisk jusqu'au dehors de l'arrière boutique, dans la salle principale de la boulangerie. Muffet prit alors le relais et installa Frisk dans l'un des fauteuils près d'une table.

« Au moins, tu auras eu ton baptême de l'air ! Ahuhuhu~ Allez ! Repose-toi va ! »

Frisk s'endormit presque instantanément.

 _Deux minutes plus tard..._

Frisk se réveilla, complètement rétabli (plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant !) et découvrit, sur la table devant lui, un mot avec un tupperware, une sorte de robe et une cuillère en bois.

Il vit aussi que toutes les araignées avaient disparu.

Il lit le mot.

 _« Frisk,_

 _Désolée de t'avoir abandonné mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à régler à la capitale avec mes araignées. Je te laisse quelques pâtisseries ainsi qu'une de mes anciennes robe-tabliers et la cuillère que tu as utilisée comme souvenirs._

 _À plus tard mon chou ~_

 _-Muffet »_

Frisk resta un instant à fixer le message. Soudain, une masse verte attrapa la cuillère et commença à l'agiter dans tous les sens.

 _« UNE ARME ! »_ cria Chara, la joie trop visible sur son visage. _« ENFIN QUELQUE CHOSE D'UTILE ! »_

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » dit Frisk en enfilant la robe par dessus ses vêtements. « C'est juste un souvenir ! Et si tu crois que je vais m'en servir comme arme ! »

 _« Tu enfiles la robe de Muffet. +2 points d'armure. »_

« Ne changes pas de sujet ! »

 _« Tu t'équipes de la cuillère en bois. + 5 points d'arme ! »_ annonça Chara en glissant le dit objet dans la main de Frisk qui se claqua le front.

L'humain mit les pâtisseries dans son sac, tourna les talons et sortit de la boulangerie. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers District (espérant que, cette fois, on n'essaierait pas de le ralentir), une voix paresseuse et familière l'interpella.

« hey ! gamin ! »

Frisk regarda vers le côté d'où venait la voix. Il vit une station en bois avec (magie!) de la neige sur le toit. Sur le comptoir, il aperçut des bouteilles de ketchup et de moutarde. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention était la personne qui tenait la dite station. Sa peau était très pâle et il portait un pull à capuche bleu. Il avait des lunettes (scotchées à son crâne?!) et une moustache.

Frisk mit son poing sur sa hanche et le regarda avec un air d'incrédulité.

« Tiens ? Je ne vous aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

« nope ! ton visage me dit rien ! mais par contre, si tu voulais bien m'acheter un hot-dog, tu serais le plus gentil gamin du monde ! »

« Désolé ! J'ai plus de place dans mon inventaire ! » mentit Frisk.

« pas grave ! j'vais l' mettre sur ta tête ! et gratuitement en plu- » Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Néanmoins, il sourit aussi. « d'accord gamin ! d'accord ! tu m'as eu ! »

Sans retira les lunettes et la fausse moustache avant de se retourner vers Frisk.

« heh. j' croyais qu'avec tes yeux tout le temps fermés, tu voyais quasi rien ! ma blague tombe à l'eau on dirait ! »

« C'était bien essayé quand même ! »

Les deux rirent un moment. Enfin, Sans désigna la tenue de Frisk.

« eh. c'est un des tabliers de Muffet, pas vrai ? t'as fait de la pâtisserie avec elle ? » Frisk acquiesça. « hé ben ! Je suis sûre que t'en as enROBÉ des gâteaux ! »

Un bruit de batterie raisonna. Frisk éclata de rire tandis que Sans faisait un clin d'oeil au vide.

« au fait, tu vas où maintenant ? »

« À District ! Je dois faire le tour de la ville et c'est le quartier le plus proche ! »

« ah. cool ! paps et moi on vit là-bas ! hésite pas à passer ! »

« Compte là-dessus ! » dit Frisk en s'en allant.

« ah et pour préciser, tu peux rentrer dans notre maison mais fais gaffe quand même ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« bah on sait jamais ! tu pourrais aussi rentrer dans une table, dans un mur ou dans un pot de fleur ! »

 _ **(Je m'excuse pour ce jeu de mot pourri ! Il est tard mais c'est à cette heure-ci que j'ai le plus d'inspiration ! Hélas, c'est la seule idée que j'avais. ME TUEZ PAS PLZ ;_; )**_

Frisk mit un bout de temps à comprendre la blague mais finit par rire quand même. Cette fois, il s'en alla pour de bon.

 ***Les blagues de tes amis, le fait que tu progresses enfin dans ton aventure et la nouvelle panoplie que tu as obtenue de ton amie après avoir risqué ta vie pour faire un simple gâteau au final...**

 **...Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION !**

* * *

 **BON OK OK! Ce jeu de mot était naze xDD Je m'excuse encore!**

 **(Aussi, pour ceux qui se posent la question, si Frisk porte une robe, c'est parce que, vu qu'il a pas de genre défini, ça doit pas l'ennuyer de porter des vêtements féminins...hein? rassurez-moi ;w; )**


	6. Dans les rues de District

**YES! Enfin xD J'ai terminé ce chapitre xD J'ai hésité pendant un long moment entre mettre en scène les Skelebros ou Le _Fishy Love._**

 **J'ai choisi le Fishy Love ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Peu à peu, les rues se remplissaient. Passant de maison de campagne fleuries tous les vingt mètres à maisons, petits immeubles, magasins et autres cafés et restaurants collés les uns aux autres. Aussi, il y avait beaucoup plus de monstres qu'à QuietHill ! Tellement que Frisk eu du mal à faire un pas sans croiser un monstre qui voulait soit se battre avec lui soit lui faire la causette.

Du coup, bien évidemment, lorsqu'il vit un banc, il ne put s'en empêcher ! Il se précipita dessus pour s'asseoir et souffler un moment.

« Tellement...de...MONSTRES ! » marmonna Frisk en plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

 _« Il y'en aurait beaucoup moins si tu les avais exterminés ! »_ Frisk se tourna pour voir, assis à côté de lui, le fameux démon au pull jaune et vert. _« Et puis, tout ce boucan ! C'est insupportable ! Au final, on aurait dû rester à QuietHill ! Au moins, on était au calme ! »_

« T'as fini de râler, oui ?! » Frisk dévisagea Chara. « à l'orphelinat, tu râles parce que tu t'ennuies, à QuietHill, c'est parce que y a rien à faire et maintenant c'est parce qu'il y a trop de bruit ! T'es jamais content ! »

 _« Peut-être que si tu tuais un ou deux monstres ou humains... »_ Chara sourit tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur écarlate.

« Même pas en rêve espèce de- »

Frisk n'a pas pu finir sa phrase : quelque chose vint frapper l'arrière de sa tête et lui fit perdre la moitié de ses HP.

« T'AS FINI DE PARLER TOUT SEUL?! TU M'AGACES ! »

L'humain se retourna. Il vit trois morceaux de coton se balancer dans tous les sens en criant des insultes et des reproches. Son regard et celui de Chara suivaient le morceau qui devait correspondre à la tête.

« ...Mad...Dummy... ? » hésita Frisk.

« QUI VEUX-TU QUE CE SOIT D'AUTRE ?! LE PÈRE NOËL ?! LE BOOGIE-MAN ?! » Il s'arrêta brusquement de bouger. « ...euh...oublie cette seconde référence ! »

 _« Tu te souviens parfaitement de ce mannequin. »_ dit Chara en roulant des yeux et en soupirant.

Frisk sentit de la sueur froide couler sur son front, sachant très bien ce que ce simple tas de tissus pouvait faire.

« Euh...quoi d' neuf depuis l 'temps ? » demanda l'humain. Le mannequin se remit à gigoter.

« QU'EST-CE QUI POURRAIT ARRIVER DE BIEN SPÉCIAL ?! JUSTE LA ROUTINE ! MES COUSINS QUI ME TAPENT SUR LES NERFS À ESSAYER DE ME CALMER ET J'AI PAS DU TOUT LA TÊTE À ME FAIRE BOXER PAR L'AUTRE SIRÈNE INVERSÉE ! ALORS QUOI ?! JE TRAÎNE ET JE SUPPORTE CES IMBÉCILES D'HUMAINS QUI ME PRENNENT POUR UN PORTEMANTEAU ! »

Tandis que Mad Dummy continuait de crier, Frisk regarda autour de soi et remarqua, en effet, que deux ou trois humains se baladaient, parfois en discutant avec des monstres. Frisk sourit d'un air assez rêveur, lui qui avait toujours espéré que les monstres et les humains arrivent finalement à vivre ensemble.

 _« La vue de cette harmonie naissante entre les monstres_ _et les humains, deux peuples autrefois ennemis, te remplit de DÉTERMINATION ! »_

Frisk se tourna vers Chara et lui sourit aussi. Chara, probablement inconsciemment, souriait aussi. Mais, soudain, Frisk reçut un autre coup sur la tête.

« NON MAIS OH ! T' ÉCOUTES QUAND JE TE CAU- »

Frisk perdit la seconde moitié de ses HP.

Il sentit son âme se briser.

Il disparut.

...

 _« Bon...j'espère que t'es fier, mec ! »_ dit Chara en regardant Mad Dummy, bien qu'il savait que celui-ci ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre.

Le mannequin regarda l'endroit où Frisk était avec des yeux à la fois horrifiés et remplis de confusion. Plusieurs minutes silencieuses passèrent et, tout à coup, l'enfant bondit de derrière le banc.

« J'VAIS BIEN ! » cria-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le mannequin, lui, il allait pas bien !

La réapparition soudaine de l'enfant l'avait tellement surpris qu'il s'évanouit, pupilles dilatantes. Frisk paniqua et courut l'inspecter. Chara regarda Mad Dummy, un immense sourire sur son visage. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt.

 _« Il est en vie... ouais ! »_ marmonna Chara, visiblement déçu.

« Ouf ! » soupira Frisk en essuyant son front avec la manche de son pull. « Bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? »

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! On l' ramène à Undyne ? On appelle ses cousins à l'aide ? Perso, je propose qu'on le laisse là et qu'on laisse la nature terminer l' travail ! »_

« Pas question ! » répondit Frisk en sortant son portable. Il fouilla un peu dans le répertoire et s'arrêta à la lettre M. « Je vais d'abord appeler ses cousins ! »

Il appela le contact en question. Pas de réponse mais juste un répondeur qui mit Frisk plutôt mal à l'aise. Deuxième essai à la lettre N. Cette fois, l'humain obtint une réponse.

« Oui... ? Tu as besoin...de quelque chose... Frisk ? » c'était encore plus bas qu'un murmure.

« Napsta ? J'ai eu un petit... » Frisk regarda le mannequin inanimé par terre. « ...problème avec ton cousin. J'en fais quoi ? »

« Oh...tu peux juste aller le porter à mademoiselle Undyne. Moi et Metta, on est un peu...occupés pour l'instant. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Non ! » cria une voix lointaine désespérée. « Blooky ! Aide-moi à préparer cette maudite pâte ! J'en déjà plein les cheveux ! »

« Oh...euh... juste...ramène le à Undyne ! ...Appelle-nous si tu as un problème ok ? À plus ! »

Napstablook fut le premier à raccrocher. Frisk regarda son téléphone, son visage vide de compréhension. Non seulement Napsta venait de raccrocher le premier mais, en plus, il l'avait littéralement empêché de venir les voir ! Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça faisait un an que lui et ses cousins ont été réunis ! Peut-être que ça a eu un bon impact sur lui !

Frisk essaya alors de prendre le mannequin mais seule la tête fut emportée. Chara éclata de rire pendant que l'humain essayait de mille et une façon de transporter le mannequin.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin, il se dirigea vers la maison d'Undyne (et d'Alphys!) en traînant les trois morceaux de coton.

« La route...va...être...longue ! » s'exclama Frisk, déjà épuisé.

 _10 minutes de marche plus tard~_

Frisk laissa tomber les morceaux de mannequin alors qu'il se tenait face à un bâtiment blanc assez grand. À côté de la porte, une plaque disait _« Alphys : Scientifique royal – Undyne : Chef de police »_

Frisk appuya sur la sonnette et, presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit et l'humain se sentit levé dans les airs.

« FRISK ! MON BESTA ! VIENS PAR LÀ QUE JE PRENNE TON CORPS DE LÂCHE DANS MES BRAS ! »

 _« Undyne te sert tellement fort que tu as du mal à respirer. Tu n'arrives même pas à lui demander de te lâcher. »_

« Uhm...Un...Undyne ? Frisk devient tout bleu ! Je-je ne crois pas que ce soit une b-bonne chose ! » remarqua Alphys qui venait de rejoindre le duo.

« Mais non enfin ! » répondit la femme-poisson sans lâcher Frisk. « Il était déjà bleu dans son combat contre Papyrus ! Tout va bien ! »

« Un..dy...ne... » étrangla Frisk. « ...peux...pas...respirer ! »

« ...oups ! »

Undyne lâcha l'humain qui tomba par terre.

« Désolée ! »

« C'est sympa de te r-revoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu v-viens faire ici ? »

« Je ramène Mad ! »

Frisk désigna les trois morceaux de coton, lâchées un peu plus loin.

« Ben tiens ! » dit Undyne en les ramassant. « J'ai raté mon entraînement à cause de lui ! Il a intérêt à vite se réveiller ! »

Undyne se dirigea vers le garage. Alphys se dégagea et laissa entrer Frisk.

« Je t'en prie Frisk ! Entre ! »

Frisk sourit, remercia son amie et entra, suivi d'Alphys. Chara soupira et se téléporta dans la maison.

* * *

 **Ce fut le chapitre le moins intéressant de la fanfic bonjour xDDD**

 **Mais j'ai une excuse!**

 **1: Il va se passer plusieurs trucs dans le prochain chapitre**

 **2: En parallèle, j'écris une sorte de petit One-Shot Undertale à propos d'Undyne et de son courage à toute épreuve (?) (Je le posterai soit plus tard, soit quand j'aurai fini cette fanfic ^^ )**

 **Voilà voilà! Cela conclut le chapitre... 5? 6? JE SAIS PLUS ;^;**

 **Bref! à la prochaine! ^^**


	7. éclairs de la justice

**EN...FIN!**

 **Désolée de cet horrible retard mais j'ai été en vacances pendant deux semaines et j'ai eu des problèmes de connection et j'ai pas pu continuer le chapitre ;-; en plus, on m'a inscrite à des cours de rattrapage et moi et des amis on a commencé une parcelle de pixelart sur Lifecraft ET je me suis noyée dans mon One-shot sur Undyne.**

 **Je suis irrécupérable ;w;**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

L'intérieur était plutôt simple. La pièce où Frisk était devait être le salon. Un large canapé (ou énorme tas de déchets relatifs à la nourriture) était installé face à une télé encerclée par des boîtes de DVD d'animes, films de tous genres et autres jeux vidéos. Plusieurs étagères collées aux murs de la pièce étaient remplies de mangas et de goodies.

Par terre, un tapis assez grand en forme de coeur vert et jaune recouvrait une partie du carrelage.

 _ **« Pas de doutes ! On est bien chez Alphys et Undyne ! »**_

Frisk se retourna et vit Chara, ramassant un boîtier de DVD pour lire le résumé rapidement et balancer l'objet, se plaignant que cette série était trop rose et pathétique.

Alphys rejoignit l'humain et, voyant que le désordre régnait en maître dans le salon, commença à paniquer.

« A-ah...désolée Frisk ! Ne fais pas attention au d-désordre ! Undyne et moi, on est noyées sous le travail ! Surtout à cause de la- » elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler...hésita...puis reprit. « communication entre les monstres et les humains ! O-oui ! C'est ça ! »

Elle éloigna son regard de l'humain et, après un moment de silence, recommença à parler.

« D-D'ailleurs, j'ai des choses à faire dans...MON LABO ! Oui ! Euh...tu peux visiter la maison ! Fais comme chez toi ! »

Et elle courut vers un escalier au fond de la pièce et le descendit rapidement. Frisk en profita pour rassembler les mangas et DVD qui traînaient et les posa sur la table basse face au canapé.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce sur la gauche. Il arriva dans une cuisine qui avait probablement accueilli une guerre ou une tornade...ou les deux !

Sur les plaques, des casseroles presque fondues remplies de ce qui semblaient être des pâtes crues et brûlées en même temps, par terre et sur les murs, des oeufs, de la farine et tout un tas d'ingrédients servaient de moquette ou de papier peint à la pièce et, sur une grande table dans le coin, toujours recouverte d'ingrédients, des livres de cuisine étaient empilés jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. L'un d'eux était ouvert et montrait la recette d'un gratin de pâtes. L'espace dédié au niveau de difficulté avait été caché par du feutre indélébile et, en dessous, il était écrit en grandes lettres noires « Je vous en ficherai, moi, du niveau de difficulté une spatule ! »

Frisk préféra ne pas s'attarder dans la cuisine et passa à la pièce sur la droite.

L'humain regretta immédiatement.

C'était la chambre d'Alphys et Undyne.

Bon, d'accord, Alphys lui avait dit qu'il pouvait visiter l'endroit mais... Frisk ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise !

La chambre avait un style plutôt moderne. Le lit était assez grand pour deux personnes mais, en regardant bien, Frisk s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de deux lits une personne attachés ensemble avec du ruban adhésif.

Les penderies semblaient ne servir à rien car la totalité des vêtements étaient par terre.

L'humain sortit rapidement à cause du malaise ressenti.

La dernière pièce (à côté des escaliers) n'était qu'une simple salle de bain. Alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il vit une ombre derrière lui et une voix murmurer à son oreille..

 **«** ** _C'est moi...Chara !_** **»**

Frisk se retourna d'un seul coup et vit le visage souriant de son ami (il avait pris comme résolution d'appeler Chara son ami) pile face au sien.

Chara lui tendit une sorte de matraque toute cabossée.

 **«** ** _J'ai trouvé ça dans leur chambre ! Ça peut servir, c'est une arme !_** **»**

« QUOI ?! T'as fouillé leur chambre ?! Mais t'es fou ?! »

 **«** ** _Tu fouilles bien leur salle de bain, toi !_** **»**

Frisk ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il prit la matraque à contre coeur et la glissa dans son sac sous le sourire inquiétant de Chara.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, une voix forte retentit dans toute la maison.

« FRISK ! RAMÈNE TOI ICI ! »

L'humain courut dans le jardin pour trouver Undyne, lance à la main. Frisk ne se sentit pas trop rassuré.

« Undyne...qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« à ton avis ?! Un an qu'on s'est pas battus ! Faut bien que je vérifie si t'as rien perdu de tes compétences au combat ! »

Frisk ne se sentait pas trop sûr à l'idée de se battre à nouveau contre Undyne. Pour deux raisons : Premièrement, parce qu'il n'aimait pas se battre. Deuxièmement, parce que c'était Undyne justement !

Mais une chose est certaine : quand Undyne veut se battre, elle se bat !

 _ **« BASTON ! BASTON ! BASTON ! »**_

Évidemment ! Il faut que celui-là s'y mette !

Voyant l'hésitation de l'humain, Undyne ramassa quelque chose qui traînait par terre et passa l'objet par dessus son top. C'était la cuirasse de son armure.

« Tu vois ? » dit Undyne en frappant sur son torse. « Rien à craindre ! Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais me faire mal ! »

 _« Aaah...si tu savais ! »_ pensa Frisk. « Bon ! D'accord Undyne ! Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je commence à te frapper ! »

« YES ! Allez, c'est parti ! »

Undyne frôla les cheveux de Frisk avec sa lance et l'humain vit son âme virer au vert tandis qu'une sorte de bouclier se matérialisa sur son bras.

Il soupira et commença le combat.

**ACT**

 _ **« Tu donnes une petite tape sur le bras d'Undyne. C'est...gentil ? »**_

« Ok ! À mon tour ! »

Undyne envoya une rafale de lances bleues sur Frisk et ce dernier les esquiva avant de donner un léger coup de matraque sur l'armure. Chara regardait les deux « s'affronter » pendant un bon moment. Après 10 minutes, Chara finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Les deux autres semblaient bien s'amuser !

Soudain, alors qu'Undyne allait cesser le combat, un cri strident retentit.

Les trois se tournèrent pour voir Alphys, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage crispé par la peur.

« F-FRISK ?! UNDYNE?! VOUS...VOUS VOUS BATTEZ?! »

« He..Hey ! Alphie ! » Undyne agita une main pour faire signe à Alphys de se calmer. « C'est juste... »

« NON ! » la lézarde otaku semblait être sortie de son éternelle coquille. « JE NE LAISSERAI PAS TOUT ÇA RECOMMENCER ! DÉSOLÉE D'AVANCE FRISK ! »

L'âme de Frisk passa du vert au jaune et le bouclier devint une sorte de petit rayon laser. La seconde d'après, Alphys avait déjà commencé à lancer des éclairs sur Frisk qui les évitait tant bien que mal. Chara, alerté par l'agression soudaine, se releva et prit le contrôle du bras de Frisk. Il sortit la matraque, la leva en direction d'Alphys et-

« HOLA HOLA HOLA ! » hurla Undyne en s'interposant entre les deux. « ON SE CALME OK ?! Alphie, c'était juste un combat amical ! Un entraînement quoi ! Pas la peine de péter les plombs ! »

Le visage de la scientifique devint tout blanc. « Ah euh...vous..ne vous battiez pas vraiment c'était...juste ... semblant... »

« ... »

« D-DÉSOLÉE JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE ! » elle passa du blanc frayeur au rouge honte. Elle cria mille et une excuses en se planquant dans la capuche de son hoodie Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Elle retourna dans la maison en parlant de moins en moins fort jusqu'à murmurer.

Lézard dans la carapace, le retour !

Undyne soupira et se tourna vers Frisk.

« Bon ben on va dire que personne a gagné ! Comme à l'ancienne ! C'était sympa ! »

Elle tendit sa main écailleuse et Frisk la secoua en souriant et même en riant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Chara s'était rassis en rougissant.

Frisk alla parler à Alphys qui s'excusa encore en lui offrant un des hoodies qu'elle avait reçu en trop. Il était marron clair et avait un symbole représentant deux ailes (une bleue et une blanche) entrecroisées dans un blason gris. **(Référence à... :D)**

 _« Trop cool une nouvelle armure ! »_

L'humain sortit de la maison en agitant la main vers les deux.

En marchant, il fit un sourire idiot à Chara qui réagit.

 _ **« QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »**_

« T'étais inquiet pour moi~ ! »

 _ **« NON C'EST PAS VRAI ! »**_

« Si c'est vrai ! »

 _ **« Crétin ! »**_

Il flotta un peu plus vite pour dépasser Frisk. L'humain continua à rire en avançant.

 ***Même s'ils ne le montrent pas toujours, tu sais que tes amis veillent sur toi.**

 **Ça te remplit de DÉTERMINATION.**

* * *

 **(Voyez Charisk si vous voulez là-dedans, ils sont censés être potes XD)**

 **YAY! J'ai placé mon headcannon: Alphys est timide à mort mais elle peut se révéler sous un autre angle s'il faut protéger ceux qu'elle aime.**

 **NYAN :3**


	8. HOI 1 1

**HEEEEEEEEY! Je sais j'ai mis du temps ;w; Blâme sur l'école!**

 **ENJOY ANYWAYS :D**

* * *

Tandis que Frisk se baladait à travers District, il trébucha soudainement sur une boîte en carton qui traînait par terre. Il la ramassa en râlant mais, après avoir vu l'inscription sur le côté, un sourire illumina son visage.

 _ **« Quoi ? »**_ demanda Chara en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Frisk. **_« Qu'est-ce que c'est- »_** ses yeux s'élargirent _**« Oh non...pitié non ! »**_

Et si !

Frisk attrapa la main de Chara et fonça dans l'allée entre deux bâtiments. Ils contournèrent plusieurs poubelles et amas de déchets avant de sauter dans une bouche d'égout. Ils atterrirent sur un vieux matelas et, tandis que Frisk souriait en grattant les plaques rouges dues à ses allergies, Chara tenta de s'évaporer...sans succès !

L'une des autochtones s'approcha des deux et fit un immense sourire.

« HOI!1 ! BIENVNU CHÉ LES TEM ! OUBLIER PAS MÉZ AMI ! »

Frisk se leva et courut vers la foule bleue.

« HOI ! JE SUI TEM ! »

« HOI ! JE SUI TEM ! »

« HOI ! JE SUI TEM ! »

« Bonjour Frisk...je suis Bob...comment ça va ? »

« Danse du champignon...je suis toujours coincé dans cet enfer malgré la surface...cours tant qu'il est encore temps jeune esprit innocent ! »

« EUF VA BIENTO AICLOR ! »

Chara était désormais en position foetale sur le matelas. Une main jaune l'attrapa et le traîna jusqu'à une cabane en carton peinte en bleu et jaune. À l'intérieur, l'une de ces créatures attendait, un bol rempli de morceaux de cartons colorés sur la table et un chapeau d'étudiant sur la tête.

« HOI!111!1 BIENVNU AUX TEM SHOPPE ! »

Frisk acheta un paquet de « Temmie Flakes » juste pour la charité et retourna sur la route, toujours en traînant un Chara crispé. Ils s'assirent un moment et, lorsque l'enfant aux yeux rouges redevint mobile, ils reprirent la route pour la maison des Skelebros.

En chemin, Frisk tendit le paquet de TemFlakes à Chara.

« T'en veux ? »

Les yeux de Chara sont devenus noirs à pupilles rouge brillant. _**« Ce... n'est pas...du chocolat... »**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent le drapeau pirate flotter au vent.

Frisk monta les trois marches du porche et frappa à la porte. Une voix paresseuse lui répondit.

« qui c'est ? »

L'humain réfléchit un moment mais Chara finit par prendre le contrôle. **« Satan ! »**

« euh...satan qui ? »

 **« Satan'uirait d' me laisser entrer crétin ?! »**

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Sans tout confus « p...pas mal gamin mais...un peu moins violent la prochaine fois...ok ? »

« D-désolé. » Frisk jeta un regard furieux vers Chara qui ne fit rien d'autre qu'afficher un large sourire satisfait.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison. L'intérieur ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancienne maison dans l'Underground. Mais avec une plus grande cuisine et quelques pièces en plus comme une chambre d'amis, une salle de bain, un placard à balais et un grenier. Le squelette fit signe à l'humain de faire le moins de bruit possible et il monta sur la mezzanine pour se mettre face à la porte couverte de panneaux.

« hey Paps ! j'ai une devinette pour toi ! »

« SANS ! J'ESSAIE DE ME PRÉPARER POUR QUAND FRISK ARRIVERA ! UNDYNE M'A TÉLÉPHONÉ IL Y A QUELQUES MINUTES POUR ME DIRE QU'IL ALLAIT VENIR ICI ! »

« bon ok écoute : qu'est-ce qui jaune, bleu et mauve, qui a des yeux fermés et qui attend dans le salon ? »

De lourds bruits de pas ont retenti et, la seconde d'après, la grande silhouette de Papyrus apparut. Le plus grand squelette se pencha par dessus la barrière et fixa l'humain avec de grandes orbites. Il cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible et retourna dans sa chambre.

« oups...je crois qu'il est pas prêt. bon bah...t'as qu'à te balader dans la maison en attendant qu'il arrive. fais comme chez toi. »

Le petit squelette alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt. Frisk alla dans la cuisine et Chara passa à travers le plafond pour se rendre au grenier. La pièce était peinte en jaune, l'évier rempli d'assiettes tachées de sauce tomate était toujours aussi élevé. L'humain voulut ouvrir la porte mais s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de chien venant de l'intérieur. Il passa rapidement dans les autres pièces sauf la chambre de Papyrus dans laquelle il était sûrement en train de paniquer. La porte de Sans, cependant était fermée à clé. Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil pour fixer l'humain.

« nope Frisk. pas tout de suite. »

L'enfant roula des yeux en souriant. Il rejoignit Chara au grenier et le surpris (incroyable) en train de fouiller dans les cartons des squelettes.

« T'as pas fini de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ? »

 _ **« C'est toi qui parles ?! Devine qui m'a transmis cette passion ! Un humain en pull bleu et mauve assez curieux pour trouver un moyen de sauver un peuple entier ! »**_

« Très drôle Chara. Très drôle ! »

 _ **« Enfin bref ! J'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant ! Alors on devrait juste s'en aller et- »**_

« HUMAIN ! LE GRAND PAPYRUS REQUIERT TA PRÉSENCE ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Frisk dévala les escaliers, laissant Chara à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux.

 _ **« Azzy avait raison ! On peut jamais en placer une avec celui-là ! »**_

De retour dans le salon, Frisk tomba nez-à-nez avec Papyrus dans sa tenue « Cool Dude ». Sans se tenait à côté de lui en adressant un sourire à son frère.

« POUR COMMENCER, FRISK, JE TE SOUHAITE LA BIENVENUE DANS NOTRE REPAIRE DE SURFACE ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE MON _LAZYBONE_ DE FRÈRE N'A PAS SU T'ACCUEILLIR COMME IL SE DEVAIT ! » il jeta un regard entre la déception et un doux ras-le-bol à Sans. « J'AI DONC DÉCIDÉ, EN COMPENSATION, D'ORGANISER UN NOUVEAU RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC TOI ! SI...TU ES D'ACCORD BIEN SÛR ! »

 ***ACT**

 ***Flirt**

« Toujours dispo pour toi _sexybone~_ »

Papyrus rougit pendant que ses yeux se sont mis à briller comme des étoiles. Le facepalm de Chara pouvait presque être entendu.

« WOWIE ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE Q

* * *

UE MALGRÉ NOTRE INCIDENT DE FRIENDZONE, TU ACCEPTES ENCORE DE SORTIR AVEC MOI ! »

« je croyais qu'il allait avoir lieu dans la maison, ce rencard. »

« SANS ! »

« enfin bref ! je vous laisse entre vous ! j'ai une tonne de choses à faire ! une skeleTON de choses même ! »

 _ **« IL L'A DÉJÀ FAITE CELLE-LÀ ! »**_

Sans sortit de la maison laissant son frère avec Frisk. Papyrus avait un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude.

« HUMAIN ! JE TE PROMETS QUE TU TE SOUVIENDRAS DE CE RENDEZ-VOUS TOUTE TA VIE ! J'AI LU L'INTÉGRALITÉ DES 40 VOLUMES DE LA SÉRIE « Organisez un rendez-vous parfait en 10 volumes ! » ! DE PLUS, J'AI CRÉÉ DE NOUVEAUX PUZZLES ET J'AI AMÉLIORÉ MA RECETTE DE SPAGHETTIS ET ! J'AI INVENTÉ DE NOUVELLES ATTAQUES SPÉCIALES ENCORE PLUS IMPRESSIONNANTES QU'AVANT ! CE RENDEZ-VOUS SERA PARFAIT ! CAR C'EST CE QUE NOUS SOMMES : DES LOOSERS PARFAITS ! PRÉPARE-TOI HUMAIN ! »

Frisk sentit son corps s'alourdir et son âme se teinta de bleu. Tout autour des deux amis, une série d'os sortit du sol, des murs et du plafond.

 _ **« Bon...ben c'est reparti ! »**_

 **« Tes amis ne changent pas, leur méthode de drague non plus mais ça ne te dérange pas car, au fond, tu es celui qui change le moins.**

 **Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION ! »**

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais. J'ai abrégé le village Temmie! MAIS j'ai une bonne raison! Vous comprendrez plus tard ;)**

 **Aussi j'espère que j'ai réussi à interpréter correctement Papyrus car c'est un des persos que je contrôle le moins (ça veut pas dire que je l'aime pas! Comment je pourrais pas l'aimer? :3)**

 **Une dernière chose...11 FOLLOWS SUR L'HISTOIRE?! Omg les gars je vous adore :'3 J'aurais jamais pensé que cette fanfic attirerait autant de monde :3**

 **Merci et à plus :D**


	9. Bonetrou- NON

**Je ne justifierai mon retard que par trois mots:**

 **...**

 **Je hais l'école**

* * *

Un os...

Deux os...

Trois os...

...

5402 os...

C'est ce que Frisk esquivait en sautant de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus loin. Sans manquer de faire un clin d'oeil au squelette lors de chaque mouvement.

Ce dernier rougissait en renvoyant ses attaques spéciales et en balançant Frisk dans des puzzles toujours plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

Soudain, alors qu'il esquivait une énième rafale d'os, une assiette de spaghettis atterrit dans les mains de Frisk.

« TU DOIS LES ESSAYER ! » s'exclama Papyrus. « C'EST MA TOUTE NOUVELLE RECETTE ! SPÉCIALEMENT POUR TOI, HUMAIN ! »

Frisk sourit et, alors que Chara secouait lentement sa tête et ses mains avec une expression à la fois suppliante et effrayée, attrapa la fourchette au vol et goûta au plat. Immédiatement, son visage se crispa et ses lèvres restèrent coincées sur le couvert. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le plafond, Chara et Papyrus penchés sur lui puis, le noir.

...

Un « Bang-Bang » le réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit Flowey se frapper la tête contre le mur tandis que Papyrus restait sur le côté, l'air coupable.

« J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE ! » cria Flowey. « Comment t'as fait pour cuisiner des pâtes tellement mauvaises que Frisk s'est évanoui ?! »

« MAIS...EUH...CE N'EST PAS ÇA ! C'EST LE DÉLICIEUX GOÛT DE MES SPAGHETTIS QUI L'A...EUH...SURPRIS ?! »

« DVSFKBDHIEOM...Bon ok. Reste calme Flowey. » la fleur soupira un bon coup avant de se prendre la tête entre ses racines. Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers Frisk. « Ah bah il est réveillé ! Au moins, il est pas mort ! »

« Qu...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Frisk avant de se faire soulever dans les airs par Papyrus.

« FRISK ! TU ES EN VIE ! » Puis, en se tournant vers la mezzanine, « SANS ! PLUS BESOIN D'APPELER L'HÔPITAL ! FRISK VA BIEN ! »

« bah tant mieux. » le plus petit squelette sortit de sa chambre, tête collée à un téléphone portable et l'air dégoûté. « ils ont toujours pas répondu ! je savais pas que les humains étaient si irresponsables ! »

Frisk rit un peu tandis que Flowey le rejoint en faisant sautiller son pot de fleur. Il croisa ses feuilles en fixant l'humain et en essayant de paraître menaçant.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de refaire un coup pareil ! Sérieusement, je te laisse seul 1 heure histoire de passer un peu de temps avec Toriel et voilà ce qui arrive ! Regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu viens de passer trois jours chez les Temmies ! »

Frisk rougit au souvenir. Ce jour-là, il était revenu avec des plaques rouge sang partout sur le corps, une toux affreuse et l'incapacité quasi-totale de respirer. Depuis ce jour, il s'était juré de passer le moins de temps possible avec les Temmies sans ses médicaments avec lui. Il sentit alors Chara flotter à côté de lui.

 _ **« Je t'avais prévenu~ »**_

Frisk roula des yeux. Sans finit par les rejoindre et, sentant la lourde ambiance, décida qu'il était tant de l'alléger un peu.

« alors ? comment s'est passé le rencard ? »

« OH TRÈS BIEN ! SI CE N'EST CE PETIT INCIDENT, TOUT S'EST DÉROULÉ COMME PRÉVU ! »

« et donc ? vous êtes ensemble ou pas au final ? »

« Non Sans ! » répondit Frisk en riant.

« ugh ! j'suis désolé frangin ! mais, en tout cas, on peut dire que... »

« SANS NON ! »

« ...tu seras... »

« Si tu fais ça » commença la fleur avec son visage effrayant « je te jure que je vais- »

« ...forever aBONE. »

Une explosion de hurlements et de rire survint dans la maison et pouvait être entendue jusque chez le cinquième voisin.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, le calme revint et le téléphone de Frisk sonna.

« C'est...Burgerpants ? »

« quoi ? le mec qui travaille pour Mettaton ? »

 _« Frisk ? »_

« Salut Burgerpants ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

 _« ...une vie...NON ! Les Boss m'ont demandé de t'appeler comme quoi ils avaient besoin d'aide pour le show d'ce soir ou un truc dans l'genre. Et donc, comme par hasard, c'est toi qui t'y colle ! Va te plaindre à eux ! Moi je suis juste le cuistot ! »_

« Oh ok ! Tu peux leur dire que- »

 _« Une minute...mais oui...JE SUIS LE CUISTOT ! Pourquoi ils me demandent de faire le boulot du secrétaire ?! J'ai 20 ans, j'ai raté ma vie et en plus, on foire ma vie ratée en me donnant du boulot qui n'est pas le mien ! J'ai réussi à être figurant dans les spectacles, pourquoi on me ruine tout encore ?! »_

Des sanglots désespérés résonnèrent tandis que tout le petit groupe avait l'oreille contre le téléphone de Frisk. Bizarrement, cette crise identitaire était...intéressante...

 _« Raaaah mais c'est pas possible à la fin ! Donne-moi ce truc ! ... Allôôôô, Friiiiiiiiiisk ? »_

« Catty ! C'est toi ? »

 _« Yep yep yep ! Devine d'où je t'appelle ! Non, sérieux, devine ! Du resto dans le seul, l'unique MTT Mall Surface Edition ! Ou juste MTT Mall, c'est plus court ! Hein hein ! Hein dis, Bratty, qu'on est au resto du MTT Mall ?! »_

 _« Ah mais totalement, Catty ! Puisque c'est là qu'on travaille ! C'est comme dans notre super magasin à l'arrière du MTT Resort mais en teeeeellement plus classe ! »_

 _« De plus que, maintenant, on est encore plus proche de Mettaton ! »_

 _« Et de son cousin~ Ne l'oublie pas~ »_

 _« Aaaaaarh ouiiiiiii~ Son cousin ! Comment on a pu laisser un trésor pareil dans l'ombre pendant si longtemps ! »_

 _« Même s'il est plus timide que Mettaton, il est si doué pour la musique ! »_

 _« Et il est si gentil ! »_

 _« Catty ! Tu te souviens quand tu as failli renverser des cartons et qu'il est venu t'aider à les porter ?! »_

 _« Ma biche ! J'ai failli m'évanouir ce jour-là ! »_

 _« Tu as même gardé les cartons ! »_

 _« Quest-ce que tu veux ? Alphys a tellement de talent qu'elle pourrait devenir styliste ! »_

« Euh...les filles ? »

 _« Ah euh oui ! Oups ! Désolées Frisk ! »_

 _« Enfin bref ! Mettaton et Napstablook sont sur le point de commencer leur show ! Ils tiennent vraiment à ce que tu sois présent ! Alors, tu ferais mieux de te grouiller ! »_

 _« Prends le Monster Express ! C'est le métro le plus rapide que j'aie jamais vu ! »_

 _« Peut-être parce que c'est le seul ? »_

 _« Oui mais quand même ! Tu te souviens des tapis roulants de Hotland ? Tu savais que la capitaine de la garde royale avait vomi à cause d'eux ? Imagine si elle était dans le métro ! »_

 _« Elle en perdrait ses écailles ! AHAHAH ! »_

 _« Euh...Cat ? Brat ? Vous savez que mademoiselle Undyne a le droit de visionner tous les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance ainsi que les audios ? »_

Un gros silence s'installa. Frisk éclata de rire à la remarque de Burgerpants. Les rougissements de Catty et Bratty pouvaient presque être entendus.

 _« Hrm...Bref ! Dépêche-toi de venir à Spotlight ! Les grands de ce monde t'attendent ! »_

Et elles raccrochèrent. Frisk rangea son portable et se tourna vers les deux squelettes.

« Bon bah j'imagine que je dois y aller. C'était bien sympa, Papyrus ! »

« MAIS TOUT LE PLAISIR EST POUR MOI, HUMAIN ! »

« Flowey ? Tu veux que je te rapporte chez Toriel avant ? »

« Non non ça ira ! J'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi ! Tu sais, juste pour te tenir compagnie ! »

 _ **« Frisk n'est jamais seul, Azzy. »**_ dit Chara avec un sourire et une douceur assez rare chez lui.

« Comme tu veux ! » Frisk ramassa le pot et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sans l'interpella aussitôt.

« hé gamin ! une fois que tu en auras fini avec les deux énergumènes, tu pourras passer au MTT Square ? j'ai envie de parler d'un truc avec toi ! »

« J'y serais Sans ! À plus tard ! »

Et l'humain sortit. L'après-midi avait bien avancé et le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Flowey grelotta en enroulant sa tige dans ses petites feuilles fines comme du papier de soie. Frisk laissa un petit rire s'échapper.

« Il fera sûrement plus chaud une fois dans le Monster Express. Jusque là, ça ira ? »

Flowey hocha la tête en rougissant. Les deux amis se lancèrent sur la route suivis, à leur insu ou non, par le spectre de Chara flottant doucement à côté d'eux et, pour une fois, en émettant une sorte d'aura réconfortante et protectrice. Frisk savait que le spectre souriait.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment.

C'était un sourire triste.

 **« Alors que le soleil commence tout doucement à disparaître, tu sais, au plus profond de ton âme, que ton aventure commence, elle aussi, à se terminer. Avec tes deux meilleurs amis à tes côtés, tu te sens invincible.**

 **Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION ! »**

* * *

 _ **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!**_

 **J'ai eu une sorte "d'idée" pour m'excuser de mes retards:**

 **Si vous voulez qu'un personnage secondaire et/ou votre OC (humain ou monstre) fasse une interaction avec Frisk, dites-le dans les reviews ou en message et je ferai de mon mieux pour l'intégrer ^^ (La fille qui essaie d'acheter son pardon XDD)**

 **Pas la peine de demander les évidents genre Napstablook, Asgore etc. Par exemple, So Sorry, Grillby ou Fuku (je crois que c'est son nom) peuvent être demandés (ainsi que tout type d'OCs et autres persos :333)**

 **(Aussi, j'essaierai d'y incorporer le mien, d'OC. Elle s'appelle Prisma, je ne vous en dis pas plus ^w^)**

 **Sur ce, A PLUS ;3**


	10. FUN Value 66

**(Aiko prie pour que les WingDings fonctionnent)**

* * *

Frisk marchait paisiblement dans la rue. Le soleil déclinait doucement. Bientôt, il se mit à bailler. Flowey ricana alors et désigna un arbre près de la fontaine de la place.

« Si t'es si fatigué, pourquoi tu te reposerais pas un peu ? Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne veut que tu t'évanouisses au beau milieu de la rue ! »

« Bon ok. » répondit Frisk en roulant des yeux. « Mais pas plus de 10 minutes ! On nous attend, là-bas, à Spotlight ! »

L'humain s'approcha de l'arbre, retira la terre du pot et la posa par terre (histoire que Flowey se dégourdisse un peu les racines) et il s'allongea à l'ombre. Chara alla juste s'asseoir sur une des branches. Ce dernier rit un peu.

 _ **« Tu sais, Frisk, Azzy a raison ! Tu devrais dormir un peu ! T'as l'air crevé ! »**_

« Quoi ? Mais non je vais bien ! Mes jambes sont juste un peu endolories ! »

 _ **« Tu parles ! Tu marches comme ça depuis le matin ! Et tu t'es à peine reposé entre-temps. Ne viens pas me dire que t'as pas envie de roupiller ! »**_

« Je vais très bien ! Je vais juste un peu fermer mes yeux... »

 _ **« Plus que ce qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? »**_ Un rire sarcastique sortit de la bouche de Chara.

« Très drôle ! » Frisk, comme pour bouder, se roula sur le côté en tournant le dos à son ami.

 _ **« Bon ok ! Je te laisse te reposer ! » ... « Mais...une dernière chose ! »**_

« Quoi ? »

Malgré lui, Frisk sentit son corps s'endormir. Néanmoins, il réussit à entendre le dernier conseil de Chara.

 **«PRENDS GARDE A L'HOMME QUI PARLE AVEC LES MAINS"**

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

QUE FAIS-TU Là?

TU VAS FINIR PAR ÊTRE EN RETARD!

...

..

.

à MOINS QUE...TU NE VEUILLES REVENIR DANS "CETTE" PARTIE DU MONDE...

*Soupir*

COMME TU VEUX!

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Frisk se réveilla d'un bond. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment. Celui qui crie « Quelqu'un t'observe ! » au fond de lui. Et puis cette voix...elle ne venait pas QUE de son rêve...si ?

En tournant les yeux, il ne vit pas Flowey mais un petit tas de pétales dorés. Paniqué, il se releva et tourna la tête vers les branches de l'arbre.

« CHARA ! OH MON DIEU ! OÙ EST ASR- »

Il s'interrompit. Chara était toujours assis sur la branche mais...son visage...

Ses yeux n'étaient que deux pupilles fendues projetant une lumière écarlate effrayante et rappelant les yeux de Flowey quand il avait absorbé les âmes sa bouche ouverte coulait un liquide noir pur qui s'étalait sur son menton et son pull pour finalement atterrir aux pieds d'un Frisk dont les yeux s'étaient ouverts sous le choc. Et Chara fixait l'humain droit dans les yeux.

Frisk voulait courir mais ses jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir obéir et ne faisaient que trembler comme des feuilles.

Puis, comme si ce n'était pas assez, le liquide noir prit forme et se métamorphosa en une silhouette grande et assez mince au visage blanc os fendu. Ses yeux vairons bleu-orange s'illuminèrent et un sourire tordu se dessina sur ses « lèvres ».

Il tendit l'une de ses mains trouées vers le tronc de l'arbre et une porte grise apparut.

« VIENS FRISK. LES EXPÉRIENCES SUR LA DÉTERMINATION DOIVENT CONTINUER ! ALLEZ ! NE TRAÎNE PAS ! »

Frisk ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il hurla et s'enfuit.

Gaster ricana. Sa veste sembla s'allonger et couvrit le sol de cette matière noire qui, bientôt recouvra le paysage en entier. Frisk se retrouva dans les ténèbres. Puis, il vit à nouveau. Il pouvait apercevoir des monstres tout gris qui marmonnaient des paroles inquiétantes. Partout, le monde était devenu noir et blanc et des espèces de « glitch » parsemaient les bâtiments, le sol, les arbres...

Paniqué, Frisk sortit son portable mais il ne voulait juste pas s'allumer. Pourtant, en le portant à son oreille, il entendait clairement une respiration bizarre qui se coupa rapidement suivie de la chanson du faux numéro. Il jeta l'appareil par terre qui se désintégra en une explosion de pixels et de symboles bizarres.

L'humain ignora tout ça et, voyant Gaster se rapprocher, il se remit à courir tandis que, sous ses pas, le sol disparaissait petit à petit. Hélas, il ne fut pas assez rapide et, alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas (malgré le fait qu'il avait vérifié partout pour être sûr d'avoir tout vu), la faille du sol le rattrapa et il tomba. Il sentit l'espace autour de lui devenir de plus en plus chaud. En regardant vers le bas il vit...de la lave ! La lave du CORE !

Des larmes commencèrent à percer ses yeux alors que son corps heurta la matière brûlante en criant.

Tout devint noir. Mais, en baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il avait changé de tenue. Il portait maintenant un T-shirt gris avec une rayure plus sombre, un short noir et n'avait plus de chaussures. Sa peau avait pris une teinte gris clair. En passant ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il s'aperçut que sa peau était dure comme du marbre, que ses cheveux étaient moins duveteux et plus raides et secs mais, surtout, que ses globes oculaires avaient...disparu !

Tout ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Une Timeline durant laquelle il avait été poussé dans le réacteur, conduisant sa dépouille jusqu'au CORE. Il s'était réveillé sous cette forme grise et, alors, Sans lui conseilla de RESET. Car, cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait l'aider.

Frisk sentit à nouveau des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se replia en boule. La seconde d'après, quelque chose agrippa ses cheveux et le força à relever la tête. Il vit alors ses amis, en ligne devant lui, flottant dans le néant et le visage recouvert de pixels. Toujours en larmes, Frisk tourna sa tête pour voir qui le forçait à regarder ça et vit Sans. Mais son crâne était noir, ses yeux rouges et des fils bleus se dirigeaient vers l'âme déjà meurtrie de Frisk.

Les fils s'enroulèrent autour de l'âme...

Les fils se serrèrent...

L'âme commença à se fissurer...

La vision de Frisk commença à se brouiller...

...

Jusqu'à ce que...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

FRISK...

FRISK...OH MON DIEU ! JE... JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !

RÉVEILLE-TOI ! S'IL-TE-PLAÎT...FRISK...

JE NE VOULAIS PAS ÇA ! RÉVEILLE-TOI JE T'EN PRIE !

...

FRISK

FRIS

FRI

FR

F

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

« FRISK ! »

L'enfant se redressa, tout en sueur, le visage couvert de larmes. Il inspecta ses mains et constata avec soulagement qu'elles avaient bien cette couleur jaunâtre qu'il n'aimait pas jusqu'à ce jour-là. Il sentit quelque chose appuyer délicatement sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et vit Flowey, donner des coups au torse de Frisk avec ses feuilles.

« F...Flowey ? »

« BON SANG FRISK! ÇA VA PAS DE ME FAIRE PEUR COMME ÇA ?! »

« Qu...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« TU AS FAIT UN CAUCHEMAR IDIOT ! ET TU T'ES MIS À HURLER COMME UN POSSÉDÉ ! T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE OU QUOI ?! »

Frisk observa les environs et vit Chara, agenouillé à côté de lui, un regard inquiet et triste sur son visage.

 _ **« Euh...je voulais pas que tu fasses un cauchemar ! Je voulais juste te faire un peu peur ! J'avais entendu cette phrase dans l'Underground et...c'est juste sorti comme ça ! Je suis désolé...ça va ? »**_

« Euh...oui...ça va aller. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Chara alors qu'il se relevait. Frisk se remit debout, replaça la terre de Flowey, encore en train de râler, dans son pot et les trois reprirent la route en envoyant des regards d'excuses aux promeneurs dans le parc.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent la route, une voiture perdit un peu d'huile qui créa une flaque sombre et brillante par terre. Ils n'y firent pas attention mais, à l'intérieur, un visage blanc apparut et versa une larme.

 **MALGRÉ LES MAUVAIS SOUVENIRS, LES PEURS ET LES CAUCHEMARS, TU NE T'ÉLOIGNES JAMAIS DE TA ROUTE ET POURSUIS TON BUT SANS RELÂCHE...**

 **TU ES REMPLI DE DÉTERMINATION**

 **...**

 **INTÉRESSANT...**

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :DD**

 **Hé ouais j'adore Gaster et je voulais une excuse pour le faire apparaître ^^ Halloween est idéal non? (Mais on est que le 28!) TAIS TOI! JE LE METS A L'AVANCE!**

 **Bref! C'est plus un chapitre Bonus qu'une vraie partie de l'histoire ^^ (Aussi, référence à CORE!Frisk et ERROR!Sans :D)**

 **Pour ce qui est des OCs/persos secondaires, j'accepte encore les demandes. (Et aussi, je voulais noter que tout n'apparaîtra pas direct dans le prochain chapitre! Je vais essayer d'étaler les rencontres/les événements sur toute la longueur de la fanfic).**

 **!Encore une chose importante: !**

 **Quelqu'un m'a demandé du SansXFrisk. Personellement, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient (je trouve ce ship trop cute même si je vois plus un Frisk féminin quand ça arrive :|) mais je sais qu'il peut y avoir certains...haters dans l'assemblée (je n'accuse personne)**

 **Alors, je préviens de suite! Le moindre commentaire du genre "C'EST DEGUEU! TOUS CEUX QUI SHIP CA DEVRAIENT MOURIR!" (#Vécu), sera sanctionné par l'annulation provisoire et/ou définitive de la fanfic! Oui, je sais, c'est injuste pour certains mais j'ai déjà laissé passer des répliques pareilles dans le passé et je m'en mords les doigts maintenant =_=**

 **BREF! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours la fanfic (et ce troll spécial Halloween XD). Comme c'est les vacances de Toussaint (ici en tout cas), j'essaierai d'avancer un peu plus. (Pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment hâte de votre réaction à l'épilogue *rire diabolique*)**

 **Hrm hrm... Enfin bref**

 **A ++++! ;3**

 **PS: Les wingdings ne semblent pas fonctionner alors si quelqu'un dans la salle sait si c'est possible de les activer, qu'il me le dise! ça donnera plus de style au chapitre u3u**

 **PPS: En réponse à "c'est quoi un OC": Un OC est un personnage qu'on crée soi-même. Une sorte d'avatar si tu veux ^^ Toi dans le monde d'une fandom quoi!**


	11. LUMIERE!

***soupir***

 **Oui je sais, vous pensiez que j'étais probablement morte mais non! J'ai juste été frappée par le combo anti-productivité:**

 **école + notes moyennes + adhésion à 3 nouvelles fandoms à la fois (Gravity Falls, Don't Starve et Hetalia) + dépression + paresse + manque d'inspiration = Ce retard épique!**

 **je suis immensément désolée! Je fais de mon mieux je promets ;_;**

* * *

« C'est quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand qu'on arriiiiiive ?... »

« Bientôt ! Je te l'ai déjà dit il y'a 5 minutes ! Et puis, arrête un peu de te plaindre ! Il fait moins froid que tout à l'heure ! »

« Ouais mais c'est quand même soûlaaant... »

« Tu sais ce qui est soûlant ? »

« Moi j'imagine ? » un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres.

« ...oui. »

En fait, Frisk pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _ **« FRIIIIIIIIIISK ! JE M'ENNUIIIIIE ! JE VEUX TUER QUELQU'UUUUN ! APRÈS ON RESET PROMIS MAIS S'IL-TE-PLAÎT ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! »**_

 _« Chara »_ pensa Frisk. _« Si tu te tais pas tout de suite, je mange tout le chocolat que Muffet nous a donné. »_

 _ **« ...au moins il restera les knackis ! »**_

 _« Je les mangerai aussi ! »_

 **(Aiko : Ceci n'est pas un placement de produit. C'est juste une référence que seule une certaine personne dans l'assemblée comprendra. ... Oui toi ! Je te vois te cache pas ! XD)**

 **(Et non c'est pas fini. J'en ferai d'autres des références à ce truc XD)**

Chara soupira et garda la bouche fermée pour le reste du trajet. Flowey continua juste à marmonner.

Le duo/trio arriva enfin dans le métro. Comme il était gratuit, Frisk eut juste à prendre note des différents arrêts (un par zone et un dernier qui allait jusqu'à la ville humaine la plus proche) et alla s'installer dans le métro (non sans acheter un Cinnamon Bunny à la boutique près des rails tenue par la vendeuse de Snowdin **(JAMAIS je ne dirai « couveneige »)** ).

Il s'asseya sur la banquette colorée, dos à la fenêtre, et posa le pot de Flowey à côté de lui. Chara fit mine de s'asseoir mais flottait juste en position assise.

Le transport se remplit vite de divers monstres et humains. Lors du démarrage, un « Woooh ! » général retentit à cause de la vitesse de l'engin. Durant tout le trajet, une musique sortant des hauts-parleurs obligea presque Frisk à balancer sa tête en rythme. L'humain reconnut facilement l'air de Spookytunes qui avait été amélioré grâce aux moyens dont Napstablook disposait à présent.

Soudain, une voix venant d'en face tira Frisk de sa rêverie.

« Frisk ?! C'est toi ?! »

L'humain en question regarda en direction de la voix et vit une fille humaine de grande taille, aux yeux vairons et portant un large manteau. Les deux ont rapidement eu un sourire bloqué sur leurs visages et Frisk se leva brusquement pour se jeter dans les bras de la fille, laissant derrière lui un Flowey et un Chara confus.

« ILLYRÉAAAA ! »

« NON ?! C'est vraiment toi ?! » la fille se releva et enroula ses bras autour de l'enfant. « C'est pas vrai ?! Le monde est petit ! »

Alors, en quelques secondes, le décor devint noir et les contours prirent une teinte vert fluo. Frisk et ses amis devinrent blancs et noirs et un coeur rouge se dessina sur la poitrine de Frisk. Puis, un turquoise sur celle d'Illyréa.

 _ **« Chat mode...START ! »**_ lança Chara de sa meilleure voix de narrateur

« Euh...Frisk ? » Flowey apparut dans le champ de vision et fixa Illyréa avec des yeux interrogateurs. « C'est qui celle-là ? »

Frisk lâcha la fille, retomba sur le sol (à cause de la différence de taille) et se tourna vers la fleur sans lâcher la main de la fille.

« Flowey, c'est Illyréa ! Je la croisais souvent dans le parc à côté de mon orphelinat quand j'étais plus petit. » Puis, en plaçant sa main comme s'il chuchotait « Elle a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une vraie pile électrique ! »

« Frisk ! » Illyréa donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Frisk en rougissant. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Même la nourrice de ton orphelinat me trouvait trop calme ! »

« Parce qu'elle te voyait pas dans ton état normal ! »

Un rire à la fois moqueur et rempli de compassion s'échappa de la fleur. Un rire quasi identique retentit depuis le fantôme au pull vert et jaune.

« Enfin bref. » reprit Frisk « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à NMC ? Tu habites ici ? »

« Non ! J'habite dans la ville d'à côté. Mais j'aime bien traîner ici ! C'est beaucoup plus vivant et joyeux que chez les humains ! En plus, j'étais dans un café à Spotlight l'autre jour et j'ai entendu parler d'un squelette maître de jeux de mots. Il a l'air trop cool ! J'adorerais le rencontrer ! »

Il fallut un moment à Frisk pour que sa tête fasse Tilt. Il éclata de rire, sous les yeux confus de son amie.

« Euh...Frisk ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« D-désolé Illy ! » s'exclama Frisk sans vraiment se calmer. « C'est juste que -hahaha!- je le connais ce squelette ! »

« SÉRIEUX ?! » les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient de curiosité et d'excitation.

« Ouais ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux le croiser, il traîne souvent près de ses stands. Tu sais ? Les cabanons qui sont souvent fermés et qui vendent à peu près tout et n'importe quoi ? »

« Ah oui ! Il y'en a un peu partout dans la ville. Je crois que j'en ai même vu un dans la ville humaine d'à côté ! »

« Bah voilà ! »

 _« Diiing doooong~ Le métro vient d'arriver à Spotlight Station~ 10 minutes d'arrêt~ Prochaine destination, la ville des humains~ »_

« Ah ! » dit Frisk en ramassant son sac et le pot de Flowey. « C'est là que je descends. Et toi ? »

« Moi je reste ! » répondit Illyréa avec un soupir. « Je suis juste venue pour faire des courses ! J'espère que je trouverai un peu de temps libre pour traîner ! »

« Oh ok. » Le monde reprit son apparence normale et Frisk sortit du métro pour se mettre face à la fenêtre contre laquelle son amie se collait. « On garde contact ok ? »

« Y a intérêt ! »

Et avec ça, les deux se firent signe et Frisk monta les escaliers menant vers la rue et-

 _ **« GWAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »**_

Les cris de frisk, Chara et Flowey retentirent en harmonie. La lumière des néons et des lampadaires était tellement aveuglante ! Comparé au quartiers plus ou moins paisibles de District, Spotlight était un vrai champ de bataille !

Il n'y avait pas que les lumières mais le bruit aussi ! Les voix des idoles des monstres (Mettaton Napstablook et Shyren) retentissaient à volume max, des centaines voire des milliers de gens (monstres comme humains) se faufilaient dans tous les sens et s'arrêtaient parfois pour regarder la vitrine d'un magasin, discuter entre eux ou admirer les artistes de rue...

« Waouw... » balbutia Flowey, les yeux aussi larges que des assiettes. « C'est vraiment... »

« ...incroyable... » compléta Frisk, des étoiles dans les yeux qui s'étaient ouverts sous l'émotion.

 _ **« J'arrive pas à me décider. Suis-je effrayé ou juste extrêmement impressionné ! »**_

« Probablement les deux ! » murmura Frisk.

« Hey ! Frisk ! » la voix de Flowey rappela immédiatement les deux à l'ordre. « Y a ton pote au sourire insupportable là-bas ! Et il parle à quelqu'un ! »

Frisk regarda dans la direction que Flowey indiquait. Il y vit, en effet, Sans accompagné d'un garçon humain d'apparence jeune avec une veste en cuir et les mains dans les poches. Ils semblaient rire ensemble.

Frisk s'approcha du duo et Sans fut le premier à le remarquer.

« hey gamin ! viens voir ! » Frisk arriva et se tint à côté de son ami. « j'étais là, à me préparer pour ton arrivée (tu sais les blagues, mon stand tout ça...) et là, je croise un mec juste FUN-tastique ! Frisk, voici Solar ! »

« Yo ! » répondit le garçon en question en faisant signe de la main avant de la remettre rapidement dans sa poche.

Une fois de plus, Chara annonça un mode Chatting et l'âme noire décorée d'un X rouge de Solar se plaça face à celle de Frisk. Sans apparut aux côtés des deux humains.

« hey dis, Solar, maintenant que Frisk s'est ramené, t'avais pas un truc à lui demander ? »

« Ah si ! Frisk, j'aimerais me battre avec toi. Tu sais ? Juste pour le fun ! J'ai un certain don qui m'a permis de voir tes combats et je voudrais voir tes skills en vrai. Ça te dérange pas ? »

Frisk se tourna un moment et vit Flowey avec un bol de pop-corn (sorti d'on ne sait où) et Chara, les yeux pétillants, chanter à tue-tête « BAS-TON ! BAS-TON ! ».

L'enfant roula des yeux en souriant et envoya son âme dans le cadre qui s'était tracé sur le sol.

« C'est parti ! À toi le premier move ! » lança-t-il.

Solar laissa échapper un « YES ! » et fit jaillir du sol plusieurs barres métalliques entre lesquelles Frisk se faufila. Tout à son habitude, l'enfant tenta un flirt comme contre-attaque mais ce n'était pas si efficace qu'avec Papyrus. Sur le côté, Sans agitait paresseusement un fanion fait avec une serviette venant de son stand sur laquelle un « F » sur le recto et un « S » sur le verso étaient écrits avec du ketchup.

Durant les dizaines de minutes suivantes, la route entière fut utilisée comme champ de bataille par les deux humains. Quasiment tous les passants se pressèrent sur les côtés pour acclamer soit Frisk soit Solar (bien que le second répondait à ses fans humains par un soupir agacé). D'un côté, des barres de fer et du feu s'échappaient de la magie de Solar. De l'autre, Frisk esquivait et s'autorisa même d'attaquer son adversaire pour de faux. À chacune de ses « attaques », Solar esquivait en se téléportant à l'opposé du terrain.

Finalement, les deux tombèrent de fatigue et déclarèrent mutuellement forfait. Le paysage reprit son aspect normal, les supporters applaudirent et retournèrent à leurs affaires. Sans s'approcha des deux humains et les aidèrent à se relever.

« beau combat les gars ! c'était vraiment SANS-sationel ! »

« Ton jeu de mots compte pas ! » râla Flowey en sautillant jusqu'au groupe. « T'as rien foutu de tout le combat ! »

« oh allez mec ! laisse-moi m'amuser. c'est mieux que la mél-ANCOLIE. »

 **NB : L'ancolie est une espèce de fleur.**

« Oh non... » marmonna Flowey tandis que Frisk et Solar tentaient de contenir leurs rires. « Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?! »

« c'est vrai quoi. c'est pas parce que tu as du bleu-ET à l'âme et que tu fais souvent la gueule (de loup) qu'on doit s'empêcher de se fendre la poire ! »

« Le dernier n'avait rien de drôle. » répondit froidement Flowey, qui avait perdu tout espoir depuis un bon moment.

« regarde moi dans les IRIS et répète un peu pour voir. »

À ce stade, Frisk et Solar n'étaient que des tas de chairs sur le sol, tremblants alors qu'ils faisaient de leurs mieux pour ne pas éclater. Frisk roula des yeux et sautilla en direction du métro.

« Ok ! Vous savez quoi ? Je me casse ! J'ai des trucs à faire ! »

« Floweeeey ! » couina Frisk en direction de son ami. « Allez ! Reviens ! Je suis sûr que Sans va dire pardon ! Ou plutôt...CHARDON ! »

 **Je sais c'était nul**

Flowey se tourna et envoya un regard plein de trahison et d'étonnement vers la seule personne en qui il croyait un minimum. Sans avait des yeux remplis de fierté et semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« OH C'EST PAS VRAI ! » Solar éclata de rire et s'éloigna. « Vous êtes vraiment géniaux vous deux ! Bon allez ! Je me tire ! À plus ! »

Le jeune garçon finit par disparaître au milieu de la foule tandis que Sans et Frisk lui faisaient signe de la main. Flowey redescendit dans le métro et partit on ne sait où.

Le squelette se tourna vers Frisk.

« bon allez ! je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. t'as sûrement une skele-ton de chose à faire. à plus ! et...n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous ! »

Sans se dirigea dans une impasse et s'évapora comme il le fait si bien. Frisk se tourna vers Chara.

« Bon bah, c'est toi et moi maintenant ! »

 _ **« HEIN QUOI ? Ah...attends une seconde... »**_ Chara retira des boules de coton de ses oreilles. **_« Désolé ! J'avais juste pas envie d'entendre vos jeux de mots à deux balles ! »_**

Frisk roula des yeux et avança dans la foule.

« Mieux vaut plus perdre de temps ! Il fait déjà sombre ! »

 _ **« En route mauvaise troupe ! »**_

Chara se précipita dans la masse de gens et passa au travers. Frisk se mit à courir en bousculant à peu près tout.

« CHARA ATTENDS ! JE SUIS PAS IMMATÉRIEL MOI ! CHARAAAA ! »

 **Alors que le voyage touche de plus en plus à sa fin, les rôles semblent s'échanger entre ceux qui aiment courir et ceux qui aiment plutôt râler. Au milieu de cet amas de gens, de bruits et de lumière, tu sens que cela risque d'être la partie la plus difficile de l'histoire...**

 **Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION !**

* * *

 **DEBUT DES OCs! YAY! (vous pouvez toujours en proposer ^^ )**

 **Ici, nous avons Illyréa (par Illyréa2924) et Solar (par DarkSolar)**

 **Je répète, je sais pas tout caser en un chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Tout le monde aura sa place!**

 **Et TOI! (pointe une certaine personne dans le public qui va se reconnaître) J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC LES KNACKIS! TON OC VA EN BAVER!**

 **Bref! à la prochaine! :)**


	12. Petite pause

**Heyyyyyy... Vous m'en voulez pas pour le retard hein? ;_;**

 **Oui je sais! On va m'accuser de toujours sortir la même excuse mais vous connaissez la chanson: blablabla école blablabla état émotionnel en nonsens blablabla...**

 **Aussi je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour tous les retours! ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer :3 3**

 **Bref! Enjoy le chapitre! (et NOTE: il y'a deux trois infos que j'aimerai passer ou répondre à des questions à la fin donc euh lisez bien tout plz ^^')**

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Frisk ne réussisse à rattraper Chara. En fait, s'il réussit à apercevoir -enfin- un morceau de tissu jaune et vert, c'est principalement parce que la foule avait commencé à se dissiper. Il s'approcha, épuisé, du fantôme.

« Ch...*hhhh* Charaaa... » Frisk s'appuya sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle. « Je suis pas... *hhhh * immatériel...moi ! »

 _ **« Désolé ! »**_ répondit-il bien qu'on voyait très facilement qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup. **_« Au moins, tu vas pouvoir reprendre des forces ! Regarde où je t'ai traîné ! »_**

Il désigna une enseigne orange bordée de néon formant le nom « Grillby's ». Frisk soupira longuement.

« Tu m'as tiré jusqu'ici juste pour boire un chocolat chaud et manger une assiette de knackis hein ? »

 _ **« Hmm...peut-être~ Mais ne perdons pas de temps ! Allons – y ! »**_

Il aida rapidement Frisk à se relever et flotta jusqu'à la porte du bar. Frisk entra et se rendit compte que l'endroit était plutôt bondé. Il vit cependant une table où une fille aux cheveux bleu-vert était assise et mangeait un énorme sandwich.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il en s'approchant de la table. « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Hmm-hmm » fit la fille en hochant la tête. Puis, après s'être forcée à avaler sa bouchée « Mets-toi à ton aise. J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon. »

« Merci » répondit le jeune humain en s'asseyant.

 _ **« Chat mode... START ! »**_

Frisk remarqua alors une peluche posée sur la table et adossée contre le mur.

*ACT

*Plushie-based chit-chat

« Elle est mignonne ta peluche ! »

« Merci ! Par contre, vaut mieux pas la déranger maintenant ! » son air blasé fit place à un sourire malicieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est comment dire...possédée ! »

« Oh. » Frisk fixa la peluche quelques secondes.

*ACT

*Smile

« Ok ! »

Les yeux rouges de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent, témoins de sa surprise.

« ça te fait pas peur ? »

« Nan ! Disons que...j'ai l'habitude ! »

Frisk vit Chara s'immiscer dans le chat mode et faire bouger la tête de la peluche en ricanant. Soudain, elle mordit la main de Chara et un « 10 » rouge s'afficha au dessus de la tête de celui-ci. Chara s'éloignant en lâchant deux ou trois jurons.

« Sérieux ?! T'es habitué à ce genre de truc ? C'est rare ! » elle sourit, posa son sandwich et tendit sa main vers Frisk. « J'm'appelle Violette ! Enchantée. »

*ACT

* _Nice to meet you !_

« Moi c'est Frisk ! Ravi de te connaître ! »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder pendant un moment et, lorsque Violette eut terminé son sandwich, elle ramassa la poupée et son violon et sortit en faisant signe à Frisk.

 _ **« Chat mode...OFF »**_

Un serveur arriva rapidement et Frisk passa commande. Chara se glissa sur la chaise face à son ami.

 _ **« Alors ? Qu'as-tu prévu de faire maintenant ? »**_

« Comment ça ? »

 _ **« Bah t'as sauvé les monstres, tout le monde vit sa petite vie tranquille, sans soucis, t'es ami avec quasiment 99% de la population de NMC... ça devient pas un peu ennuyeux ? »**_

« Nope »

 _ **« T'es sûr ? »**_

« Yep »

 _ **« Même pas un tout petit peu ? »**_

« J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que tu me demandes ça. Tu t'ennuies ou quoi ? »

 _ **« Oui »**_

« Bah joues aux sims ! »

 _ **« Et je pourrai les faire crever de faim ou retirer l'échelle de la piscine ! T'es un génie Frisk ! »**_

« Chara non. »

 _ **« Chara oui ! »**_

Les deux enfants continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'au moment où on vint apporter les plats de Frisk. Il paya le serveur et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Chara tendit sa main et piqua quelques saucisses de l'assiette.

Soudain, l'atmosphère sembla se réchauffer. Frisk leva les yeux et vit un incendie sur pattes.

« Ah ! Salut Grillby ! »

« Salut. Ça va ? »

« Oui et toi ? Ça fait longtemps ! »

« ça va ça va. Dis ? Si tu le croises, tu pourras demander à Sans de passer ? »

« Toujours la même raison hein ? »

« *** sigh *** et oui. »

Les deux rièrent et discutèrent un moment mais Grillby fut rappelé aux cuisines et dût partir.

 **(Cameo done right =_=)**

Après cette pause, ils sortirent et virent une monstre mi-humain mi-squelette, un paquet de tracts à la main.

Elle s'approcha de Frisk en sautillant.

« Bonjour Bonjour~ Tu es Frisk n'est-ce pas ? L'ambassadeur des monstres ? »

« Oui ! Je peux t'aider ? »

« Moi pas vraiment. Je m'appelle Aria. Je travaille pour Mettaton et il m'a demandé de te passer un message. »

Aria sortit une feuille rose et la passa à Frisk de sa main squelettique. Le jeune humain la saisit et la première chose qu'il vit était que le destinateur devait être Mettaton _himself_ car toute la lettre était écrite avec de l'encre argentée, en cursives et était bordée de décorations.

 _ **« Cette lettre est tellement décorée que lire les mots est assez difficile ! »**_

Frisk roula des yeux et lut rapidement.

 _« Frisk-darling~_

 _Catty et Braty t'ont probablement déjà prévenu mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu participes à notre show !_

 _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour un éventuel retard ! Nous t'attendrons !_

 _Signé : Mettaton, le fabulous_

 _PS : Pourrais-tu passer au magasin de musique acheter deux ou trois trucs pour Blooky ? La liste est au dos de la lettre.»_

Fris entendit Chara éclater de rire dans son dos. Il l'ignora.

« C'est noté ! Merci Aria ! »

« De rien ! Oh ! Et, en réfléchissant, tu pourrais bien m'aider ! » elle donna une quinzaine de tracts rose fluo à Frisk. « Tu pourrais distribuer ça, s'il-te-plaît ? C'est pour le fameux show de ce soir ! »

« Pas de problème ! Au revoir ! »

« Byye ! »

Ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Chara s'empara alors des tracts.

 _ **« Laisse-moi faire ! Je vais m'acquitter de ça en moins de deux ! »**_

« CHARA N- »

Trop tard.

Le petit démon flotta en l'air, fit deux tours sur lui-même et envoya les feuilles dans tous les sens. Elles rentrèrent par les fenêtres encore ouvertes ou restèrent, inertes sur la voie publique.

Chara redescendit et adressa un sourire d'ange à son ami.

 _ **« Eeeet voilà ! »**_

« Pourquoi ça doit toujours finir comme ça avec toi ? »

 _ **« Je suis juste génial c'est tout ! »**_

« Urgh ! »

« Eum...excuse-moi »

Frisk se retourna et vit une jeune fille qui tenait l'un des tracts balancés. Il jeta rapidement un regard de « si j'ai des problèmes c'est de ta faute ! » à Chara et se remit face à la fille aux cheveux attachés.

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourrais nous indiquer le chemin s'il-te-plaît ? Mes amies et moi on s'est perdues dans la ville. »

Elle désigna deux autres filles derrière elle : une grande qui cueillait joyeusement des Echo Flowers dans le mini parc et une autre, un peu plus petite, qui semblait être sur le point de déchirer une carte en deux.

La fille aux cheveux attachés arracha la dite carte des mains de l'autre et la présenta à Frisk qui leur nota les directions vers le mont Ebott à l'arrière du tract.

« Vous y allez pourquoi ? » demanda Frisk.

« Oh, juste une petite balade. » répondit la fille qui avait mis ses fleurs dans ses cheveux. « Au fait, je m'appelle Nilac ! Elle c'est Mheetacee et celle qui a failli commettre un meurtre de carte, c'est Soru ! »

« Je n'allais pas la démolir cette carte ! » protesta Soru « Je voulais juste trouver le chemin ! »

« Mais ouiii. Bien sûûûr » répondit Mheetacee.

« Enfin bref ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidées ! »

« Mais de rien ! C'est naturel ! » puis, en rendant le tract « Vous avez prévu d'aller au concert ? »

« Eh bien...ce n'était pas au programme mais ça peut être marrant ! » proposa Nilac aux deux autres.

« Oui pourquoi pas ! » s'exclama Mheetacee.

« Dans ce cas on y va ! » Soru attrapa les mains de ses deux compagnes de voyage et les tira. « Et cette fois, je connais la direction ! On se revois là-bas j'imagine ! »

« Peut-être ! Byye ! »

Frisk fit signe aux trois filles et continua sa route. Chara flotta à côté de lui.

 _ **« Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'aider les autres ! C'est plus fort que toi ! »**_

« Chacun son délire ! »

 **Alors que le calme semble revenir, tu sais très bien que cela ne durera pas et que, bientôt, une musique familière et entraînante envahira tes tympans et ne te lâchera plus avant un bon bout de temps.**

 **Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION !**

* * *

 **OCs:**

 **Violette by LittleGhost**

 **Aria by Aria**

 **Mheetacee/Soru/Nilac by Cao dreams in books**

 **Et c'est ici que je vais répondre aux questions car je sais pas comment faire pour répondre aux reviews ;_; :**

 **1) Tous les OCs apparaîtront une fois. Il y'aura peut-être un rassemblement à la fin mais je ne suis pas encore sûre.**

 **2) Le délire de Knackis viennent de Riluca que vous pouvez apercevoir dans les commentaires. XD Cela vient du fait que je trouve que la couleur des knackis ressemble à celle des cheveux de Chara (donc il aime bien les knackis... ESSAYEZ PAS DE COMPRENDRE MON DELIRE PLZ)**

 **3) Quand je dis que tous les OCs seront implanté, ça veut dire TOUS les OCs. N'ayez pas peur de proposer! Même si ça met du temps, ils finiront par se montrer! (bon par contre au bout d'un moment, je finirai par dire stop si on arrive trop loin dans la fanfic mais vous inquiètez pas je préviendrai avec de belles lettres majuscules au moment venu XDDD)**

 **4) Réponse à Sasquatte: Bien sûr! ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Pense juste à me crédit (et peut-être mettre le lien vers la fanfic) et ça m'ira ^^**

 **Bon! Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! Merci de toujours suivre cet AU/cette fanfic! Vous êtes géniaux et à plus pour le chapitre suivant!**

 **(Qui j'espère ne mettra pas des mois à écrire ;w;)**

 **BOI!**


	13. Musique et sauvetage in extremis

***rampe vers la table, se hisse et claque le chapitre sur la table* *hurle***

 **JE SUIS INFINIMENT DESOLEE POUR CE RETARD! MÊME MOI J'Y CROIS PAS! JE SUIS VIVANTE, LA FANFIC CONTINUE, J'AI JUSTE EU LE MEGA COMBO ECOLE - EXAMENS - REDOUBLEMENT - DEPRIME - JOB D'ETE!**

 **JE VOUS JURE DE TROUVER UN BON RYTHME! C'EST LES VACANCES DONC CA DEVRAIT ALLER PAS DE PANIQUE NE M'EN VOULEZ PAAAAAS!**

 ***dead***

 ***hrm hrm* Enjoy ^^'**

Le chemin jusqu'au magasin de musique n'était pas si long. Il se trouvait à peine quelques rues plus loin.

Le magasin semblait assez large et portait une grande enseigne noire avec des néons blancs formant le nom de l'endroit « DogSong ».

 **(Je m'autodecerne l'oscar de la non-créativité)**

Après avoir relu une dernière fois la liste des courses de MTT, Frisk entra en faisant sonner le carillon accroché à la porte. 2 créatures anthropomorphe à fourrure le saluèrent : un loup depuis le comptoir-caisse et une sorte de renard avec une queue de raton en train de trier un rayon.

« Salut ! » lança sympathiquement le loup « Bienvenue au magasin de musique des frères Trax ! Je peux t'aider ? »

« Bonjour ! Mettaton m'envoie pour acheter deux ou trois trucs pour le prochain concert ! »

« Celui là alors ! » ricana Renard (selon son badge) « Il nous commande tellement de trucs ! Parfois on se demande s'il les bouffe pas ! »

« Qui ? MTT ? » demanda Quick, un renard aux couleurs ultra vives, en sortant de l'arrière boutique les bras chargés de cartons. « Tout le monde sait que lui et son équipe finit par démolir le matos après chaque représentation ! » il rit en posant son fardeau près de son frère « On va pas s'en plaindre ! Ça fait tourner la boutique ! »

« Les écoute pas va ! » soupira Alyster en contournant le comptoir et en s'approchant de Frisk. « Bon ! De quoi il a besoin cette fois ? »

Le jeune humain tendit la liste au loup qui la lit en diagonale.

« Ok. Je pense qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut ! Quick ? Tu viens les chercher avec moi ? »

« Mais je reviens tout juste des stooocks ! »

« Allez ! »

Alyster disparut dans l'arrière boutique suivi (à contre coeur) par son frère. Renard fonça vers le comptoir et changea le disque d'ambiance. Une musique mouvementée résonna dans le magasin.

« J'en profite tant que mes frangins sont pas là ! »

« C'est sympa ! C'est quoi ? »

« Sérieux t'aime bien ?! C'est du breakcore ! Non seulement le meilleur genre musical au monde, mais aussi mon mode de combat ! » il dit ça avec fierté mais fut interrompu par le retour de ses frères.

« Pardon ?! Et le Power Métal dans tout ça ?! Rien ne peut le surpasser ! »

« On s'était mis d'accord sur le Speedcore ! »

« Et si on réglait ça par combat ? » demanda Frisk...ou bien...

 _ **« Chara...qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore dire là ?! »**_

 _ **« T'inquiètes ! Je gère ! »**_

« Un...combat ? » hésita Alyster. « Tu veux dire quoi ? »

« Bah vous savez, vu tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans l'Underground et qui m'arrive encore, je peux facilement voir quels types d'attaques sont puissantes et lesquelles ne le sont pas ! En me battant contre vous, je pourrai déduire quel type est le meilleur ! »

 _ **« CHARA T'ES SÉRIEUX LÀ ? Tu me lances dans un combat 1 VS 3 et j'imagine que tu vas pas m'aider ! »**_

 _ **« Allez quoi ! Je veux voir ce que ça donne leurs attaques ! Et puis, je vais t'aider quand même ! »**_

 _ **« Ah oui ? Et comment ? »**_

Chara se dirigea vers une table de mix en mettant un headset sur sa tête. _**« Je m'occupe de la musique d'ambiance! »**_

« Génial... »

« ça me paraît bien ! Allez, les frérots ! On donne le meilleur de nous-mêmes ! »

« OUAIS ! »

Au moment où Chara posa le disque sur la table, les meubles disparurent et la pièce devint noire aux bords verts. Micro en main, Chara annonça :

 _ **« FIGHTIIIIING...GOOOO ! »**_

Une fois de plus, Frisk eut droit à la première action.

*ACT

*CHARA

*Turn Up !

Il se tourna vers son ami et lui hurla de monter d'un niveau. Chara fit un signe et, sans hésiter, monta le volume de plusieurs crans et mixa les trois styles musicaux ensemble. C'était assourdissant mais ça donnait clairement envie de se battre !

Les âmes des trois frères apparurent dans le cadre. Celle d'Alyster était bicolore (rouge et bleue), celle de Renard était blanche et décorée d'une croix rouge et celle de Quick était rayée avec les couleurs rouge, verte, orange et violette.

Les trois âmes se baladèrent un peu dans la zone avant d'attaquer.

Et là, Frisk eut bien envie d'arracher les yeux de la tête de Chara...

Non seulement ils attaquaient ensemble, mais avec une vivacité phénoménale ! Alyster envoya des balles de fusil de façon assez aléatoire, les seringues de Renard frôlèrent le pull de l'humain et Quick fendait l'air avec sa batte de base-ball d'une précision et d'une vitesse hallucinante !

Durant les 10 minutes suivantes, Frisk se félicita d'avoir accepté les cours de danse et de souplesse de Mettaton ainsi que les entraînements de gym d'Undyne ! Car il en avait rudement besoin face à ce trio dévastateur !

Soudain, il se prit la batte de Quick en pleine face.

 _ **« Aouch ! »**_ s'exclama Chara dans le micro comme s'il chantait.

Frisk reprit ses esprits et se tint bien droit. Il avait vécu pire ! Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant !

Après avoir croqué le reste de Pop Corn que Flowey avait laissé, il inspira un grand coup et, cette fois, réussit à esquiver toutes les attaques des frères. Il avait réussi à déceler un pattern bien propre à ses adversaires et avait vite compris comment le contrer.

Au bout d'un moment, les attaques cessèrent et, Alyster, patte sur la hanche, fixa l'humain.

« A...or...est...que...issant... ? »

« QUOI ?! »

Frisk lança un regard mortel à Chara qui baissa le volume en s'excusant (pas sincèrement mais en s'excusant quand même!).

« Pardon, tu peux répéter ? »

« Je disais : Alors ? C'est laquelle, l'attaque la plus puissante ? »

Frisk hésita un moment. Les tirs d'Alyster étaient principalement du hasard mais ils étaient très puissants ! Les seringues de Renard ne faisaient pas grand chose mais les ondes produites par son style étaient difficiles à esquiver. Et puis Quick ne frappait pas fort mais ratait rarement sa cible !

Il choisit le compromis !

« Séparés, je ne sais pas ! Mais ensemble, vous paraissez vraiment inarrêtables ! »

Un silence s'installa. Puis, les trois frères éclatèrent de rire.

« Pas faux pas faux ! »

« Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi on se dispute toujours sur qui est le plus fort ! »

Chara retira le casque et coupa la musique. La pièce redevint normale.

Les frères Trax remercièrent l'humain et affirmèrent qu'ils enverraient le matériel demandé dans quelques heures.

Frisk sortit du magasin. Il lança une discussion avec Chara mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'humain fut agrippé et tiré dans une ruelle. Là, il fut plaqué contre le mur, maintenu par la gorge.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Ce serait pas le sauveur des monstres par hasard ? »

Frisk était paralysé. Devant lui, 3 humains plus âgés que lui, dont un maintenait une sorte d'hybride monstre-humain aux cheveux noirs, aux joues rouges (et dont l'oeil brillait d'une lueur familière) au sol. Pas de doute ! Ils étaient contre la race des monstres !

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! » cria Frisk en se débattant.

« Quoi ?! Tu croyais que t'allais t'en sortir sans encombre ? » L'un des agresseurs s'approcha de Frisk « Après avoir relâché ces êtres répugnants sur le territoire des humains ? Et bah DOMMAGE mais non ! »

« On devait juste s'occuper de celui-là... » fit le troisième en tirant les cheveux de l'hybride au sol « Mais plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! »

Les 3 ricanèrent. Frisk, apeuré, tourna la tête de gauche à droite, espérant voir Chara et l'appeler à l'aide mais il n'était nul part !

L'un d'eux, barre de fer en main, s'approcha de Frisk. Être ainsi piégé, sur le point de se prendre une raclée lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir à propos d'une fleur et d'un cadre d'attaque minuscule.

Alors qu'il se préparait à engendrer les coups, une voix retentit.

« Hé vous ! Vous vous croyez où ?! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la rue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, yeux félins dorés et portant une écharpe se tenait là, tête haute et poings sur les hanches. La cicatrice sur sa joue lui donnait un air encore plus menaçant. Elle s'approcha des agresseurs de Frisk et de l'hybride.

« Non seulement vous attaquez des gens pour ce qu'ils sont ou ce qu'ils pensent, mais en plus l'un des deux est un gosse et vous ne donnez aucune chance à l'autre de se défendre ! Vous vous croyez très forts, j'imagine ! »

Celui qui tenait Frisk le lâcha et marcha vers la fille.

« Toi ma belle, te mêle pas de ça ! Retourne cueillir des fleurs et fous-nous la paix ! »

La fille bougea sa main et un courant d'air se glissa dans la ruelle. Rapidement, le courant devint un vent violent qui fit lâcher prise aux agresseurs. Elle se précipita pour serrer Frisk et l'hybride dans ses bras et le vent devint tellement puissant que les 3 autres furent éjectés dans les airs pour finalement atterrir sur la route un peu plus loin. Ils se relevèrent, tant bien que mal, et s'enfuirent.

La fille lâcha les deux.

« ça va, vous deux ? »

« Ouais...juste un peu mal à la gorge.. » fit Frisk en se frottant le cou. Il se tourna vers l'hybride. « Et toi...euh... »

« Nako. » répondit-il « ça devrait aller ! Ils m'ont juste secoué un peu ! »

« Pfff ! Il faut vraiment être des lâches pour s'en prendre à plus faible que soi. » dit calmement la fille.

« En tout cas, merci ! Tu nous as sauvé la mise ! » s'exclama Frisk en prenant la fille dans ses bras. « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Azura. Heureuse d'être arrivée à temps ! »

Nako essaya de se relever mais tituba un peu pour finalement frôler la chute. Il se rattrapa à une poubelle.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Azura.

« Ouais ouais ! Juste...j'ai besoin d'un petit instant pour me reprendre ! »

Azura rit un peu. Frisk aperçut un tissu vert à la sortie. Chara les observait, la peur dans les yeux.

« Bon, désolé de partir si vite mais...je dois y aller ! » dit Frisk en reculant vers la sortie, l'air gêné.

« T'inquiètes ! » fit Azura en portant Nako sur son dos. « Moi je vais amener celui-là au centre de soins le plus proche. Il a une cheville foulée. »

« à plus ! On se reverra peut-être ! » lança Nako en faisant signe à Frisk.

« Bye ! »

Frisk sortit de la ruelle, fit quelques pas avant de faire volte-face vers Chara.

« C'était quoi ça ?! »

 _ **« De quoi ? »**_

« Je me fais agresser et tu réagis pas ?! Je sais qu'on s'est pas toujours très bien entendus mais là ! »

 _ **« Pff ! C'est bon ! T'es pas mort non plus ! »**_ Chara fourra ses mains dans ses poches et avança **_« C'est juste que j'aime pas trop ce type ! C'est tout ? »_**

« Qui ? Les 3 ? »

 _ **« Mais non ! Nako ! »**_

« Bah pourquoi ? »

 _ **« Pour rien ! Bon on y va ? J'en connais deux qui t'attendent depuis au moins 4 chapitres là ! »**_

« Okay d'accord ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! »

 ***Après ce malheureux incident, tu te rends compte que tout n'est pas toujours rose ! Mais ça ne t'atteint pas ! Tu te concentres sur le côté positif et te prépare pour un moment mouvementé et musical !**

 **Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION !**

 **A présent, le moment que tout le monde attend: OCs et réponses aux questions :D**

 **OCs apparus:**

 **Les frères Trax:** ** _par AlysterWolf_**

 **Azura:** ** _par bard . floriana_**

 **Nako:** ** _par alex2kill_**

 **QUESTIONS:**

 _"Combien d'OCs par personne?"_ Autant que vous voulez! Viendra bien sûr le moment où je dirai stop vers la fin car, selon le scénario prévu, les OCs seront difficilement implantables mais pour l'instant, allez-y!

 _"Puis je utiliser ta fanfic/des passages de ta fanfic pour insérer truc?"_ Bien sûr! Tant que vous pensez à me créditer, pas de problèmes ^^ (Et un petit lien pour me montrer ce que ça donne serait sympa aussi :3)

 **AUSSI!**

Quand vous me proposez un OC, donnez moi un minimum d'infos svp xD Parce que juste le nom ou "mets moi dans la fanfic" sans rien d'autre ça m'aide pas beaucoup xDD Même si c'est juste Race/Apparence/Hobby ça va! Mais juste...un minimum d'infos sinon je sais rien en faire ^^'

 **à LA PROCHAINE!**


	14. WELCOME BEAUTIES!

**Yoooooooooo~ ça va les gens?**

 **Juste un petit moment pur vous dire que j'vais super bien et que j'ai prévu de faire des chapitres un peu plus court vu la tournure des événements de la fanfic ! (En plus ça permettra peut-être de post plus souvent xD)**

 **ENJOY!**

Les deux amis arrivèrent enfin aux studios MTT. Le bâtiment...reflétait vraiment la personnalité du propriétaire...

C'était un bâtiment gigantesque (le plus grand de tout NMC). Les murs étaient pratiquement tous noirs et ornés de nuances roses et magentas, des plantes de toutes sortes décoraient les alentours, des projecteurs et néons brillaient dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante, des vitrines illuminées laissaient entrevoir divers restaurants et magasins et un écran géant présentaient les shows programmés pour la semaine.

Frisk et Chara observaient le décor, abasourdis.

« Je suis déjà venu...mais ce truc me fait le même effet à chaque fois ! »

 _ **« Rappelle-moi ce que Mettaton avait dit à Noël dernier...**_ **« Je suis l'incarnation même de la modestie »** _ **ou quelque chose comme ça ? »**_

Frisk rit. En effet, ce n'était pas la vérité pure !

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent immédiatement salués par divers monstres et humains venus spécialement pour le spectacle. Comme quoi, il pouvait y avoir des problèmes entre les deux ethnies, les programmes des cousins Blook semblaient divertir tout le monde !

Après plusieurs mètres, une monstre à peine plus grande que Frisk, aux membres cristallisés et flottants s'approcha rapidement de lui. Elle était accompagnée par d'étranges formes géométriques flottantes. Sa tête hexagonale était entourée par un casque-micro.

« Excuse-moi ! » dit-elle « Frisk c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Je peux t'aider ? »

« Je m'appelle Prisma ! Mettaton et Napstablook m'envoient te chercher ! Le programme est sur le point de commencer ! »

« Ah bien sûr ! Je dois aller où ? »

« Suis-moi, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Prisma repartit dans la direction d'où elle venait tandis que plusieurs de ses formes géométriques transportèrent Frisk en lui passant rapidement une fine couche de maquillage. Un peu de fond de teint, un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, on retire la poussière sur les vêtements, on passe un brin d'Eye-Liner pour souligner les paupières fermées de l'humain et ils furent déjà arrivés à l'entrée des artistes menant sur la scène. Les formes déposèrent Frisk et Prisma ouvrit la porte.

« Bonne chance ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Frisk remercia la monstre, respira un grand coup et entra en scène.

Il faisait noir. Complètement noir ! Frisk s'attendait presque à un coup de fil paniqué d'Alphys et à une cuisine une fois les lampes rallumées.

À la place, un projecteur s'alluma à l'arrière et éclaira une parcelle en hauteur. Dessus, deux silhouettes assombries par la lumière derrière elles pouvaient être aperçues : l'une se tenant debout, l'autre assise sur ce qui ressemblait à une caisse.

La silhouette debout saisit un micro. La voix était puissante, enjôleuse et charismatique.

« Alors que tout est sombre ! Alors que l'on croit que plus rien ne peut être accompli ! »

Celle assise prit aussi un micro. La voix était plus calme, douce mais gardait un charme tout aussi agréable.

« On réalise bien vite qu'il suffit d'un peu de lumière pour regagner toute confiance perdue ! »

« Et c'est pourquoi, ce soir, c'est une édition exceptionnelle de notre Show que nous vous proposons ce soir ! »

« Avec... »

Un premier spot éclaira la silhouette debout « Mettaton ! »

Un second, l'assise « Et Napstablook ! »

Le thème du MTT Show retentit dans toute la salle. Des applaudissements pouvaient être entendus et une tonne de confettis fut lancée sur les deux robots.

 **J'adore Napstabot *-***

Frisk applaudit à son tour. Les cousins saisirent des câbles et se laissèrent glisser jusqu'à atterrir sur la scène. Ils s'approchèrent de Frisk.

« Faites un triomphe à notre invité spécial du jour : Frisk l'humain, notre sauveur et ambassadeur ! » lança Napstablook en désignant l'enfant de la main.

« Souris, Darling~ ! »

Frisk afficha un grand sourire, salua le public et fit même une pose, faisant biper le compteur d'audience. Les cousins tapèrent dans les mains à leur tour.

Les applaudissements se calmèrent. Mettaton reprit son micro et continua la présentation.

« Nous vous avons préparé, magnifiques téléspectateurs, une émission des plus chargées en action ! Suspense ! Émotion ! Ce soir, adorables téléspectateurs, vous serez abasourdis par nos relookings ! Interpellés par nos News croustillantes ! Impressionnés par l'intelligence de nos candidats au PopQuizz du jour ! Vous rirez avec nos humoristes ! Vous pleurerez lors du 100ème épisode de votre feuilleton hebdomadaire : UndertaleTheMusical ! »

« Ce soir, monstres, humains, peu importe ce que vous êtes, vous passerez un moment en or aveeeeec... »

« LE MTT SHOOOOOOOW ! » lancèrent les trois tous ensembles.

Encore plus de confettis furent lancés et les lumières étaient si omniprésentes qu'on se croierait en boîte de nuit (ce qui pouvait être le cas puisque les deux cousins ne purent empêcher quelques pas de danse en rythme avec la musique).

Mettaton reprit une dernière fois la parole, suivit de Napstablook.

« Mais bien sûr, avant de commencer... »

« Une page de publicité ! »

Ils quittèrent la scène et Frisk fut tiré dans les coulisses.

Là, Prisma cria rapidement quelques instructions, envoya les deux stars au costumier et au maquillage avant de féliciter Frisk. Même s'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, il l'avait fait à merveille !

L'humain était libre pour le quart d'heure suivant. Ils ne passeraient que des publicités et des clips musicaux pendant un moment. Il devait juste être présent à l'heure afin que les Prismies (les petites formes de toute à l'heure) puissent le préparer au spectacle.

Il erra alors pendant les 5 premières minutes, papotant un peu avec l'équipe technique avant de croiser Napstablook, assis au pied du mur en écoutant de la musique. Frisk attira son attention et le robot sourit avant d'enlever ses écouteurs.

« Ah bonjour Frisk ! Tout va bien ? »

« Super ! Et toi ? Où est passé Mettaton ? »

« ça va ça va. Il est au maquillage ! Moi, j'ai déjà fini. Mais lui ça risque de prendre un moment ! Surtout s'il a envie d'un bubble tea avant la reprise ! »

Ils rirent. Frisk observa Napstablook un moment. Sa forme robotique se basait surtout sur le blanc et le bleu. Il avait de très long cheveux blancs avec des mèches turquoises qui donnait un effet génial lorsqu'il dansait sur scène. En ce moment, il avait un T-shirt noir, un pantalon bleu et pieds nus mais, sur scène, il avait un torse semblable à celui de son cousin (sans les épaulettes), les mêmes collants noirs et avait des bottes bleues mais sans les talons (du coup il semblait plus petit que Mettaton).

L'humain alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? Par rapport à ta nouvelle forme ? »

« Je n'y fais plus vraiment attention. Ça fait toujours drôle quand je me vois dans le miroir mais, sur scène, je ne remarque même pas que je ne suis plus « comme avant ». Je suis juste heureux d'avoir renoué avec Hap...Mettaton. »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que Napstablook soit rappelé aux costumes. Frisk remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Dans le coin de la pièce, lisant un livre (ou prétendant lire un livre), une jeune fille habillée en blanc, noir et rouge semblait observer Frisk. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Hum...excuse-moi ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression que tu...m'observais et c'est bizarre... »

Elle rit un moment avant de fermer son livre et diriger toute son attention vers Frisk.

« C'est juste que je te trouve bien serein...pour quelqu'un qui a commis un génocide ! »

« Quoi ?! » Frisk s'assura rapidement que personne ne les écoutait « Co...comment tu sais ? »

« Je suis ce qu'on appelle, un observateur ! Je m'appelle Eléa ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Aèle ! Ça m'est égal! » elle (ou il) remit ses cheveux blancs en place avant de continuer. « Je suis un bon ami d'un créateur de Timelines, je ne suis pas dupe sur ce sujet ! La mienne a d'ailleurs été réduite à néant ! Je suis la seule rescapée ! Depuis, je traîne, ici et là, espérant trouver un foyer ou quelque chose comme ça ! J'ai décidé de venir ici pour profiter un peu de la musique de Mettaton. »

« D'accord c'est bien beau tout ça mais...ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi tu observait...CETTE timeline ! »

Il haussa les épaules « Oh je m'ennuyais c'est tout ! Et puis, c'est très intéressant...tu te laisses manipuler par un esprit qui ne peut pas te faire grand-chose ! »

 _ **« Hé ! »**_ s'exclama Chara, croyant être invisible à tous **_« Il me traiterait pas de faible l'autre clown là ?! »_**

« Pas vraiment de faible. Plutôt de...mégalomane ! »

Frisk et Chara restèrent sans voix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé quelqu'un capable de voir l'enfant démon ! Aèle rit un peu avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers un portail qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Je vais faire un rapide saut dans une Timeline plus...musicale ! À plus tard~ Oh et...UT Frisk ? Tu devrais être prudent avec la nourriture ! »

Et il partit. Frisk ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par « UT » mais il ne voulait pas trop chercher à comprendre ! Tout ce bazar sur les Timelines, ça faisait mal à la tête !

Il n'eut pas le temps en tout cas ! Prisma vint le récupérer pour l'emmener aux costumes.

La grande émission était sur le point de commencer !

 ***De plus en plus de choses paraissent suspectes mais tu n'as pas le temps de t'en préoccuper ! On a besoin de toi sur les planches !**

 **Tu dois rester DÉTERMINÉ !**

 **BAM! MTT TIME!** **(J'espère que ça embête personne le coup de Blooky robot xD)**

 **(Aussi je me suis amusée à mettre un petit Easter Egg xD Le 100ème épisode, c'est parce que Undertale est sorti i peu près 100 semaines (Tout pile ouais je sais. Mindblown!")**

 **Hum...bref!**

 **OCs**

 **Prisma:** By moi xD

 **Eléa/Aèle:** By AeleWalker

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à proposer, j'accepte encore!**

 **Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Donc à +!**


	15. Les rois du shopping

***glisse sur une table* Hellooooo~ *la table se casse***

 **Urhm. Oui deux updates en un mois, je sais, ça change xD Je fais de mon mieux!**

 **Allez! Enjoy!**

 **PS: EXCUSEZ-MOI POUR LE TITRE J'AI PAS PU M'EN EMPÊCHER XD**

* * *

Frisk se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Il portait maintenant une version T-shirt de son pull fétiche, un jean skinny foncé et des bottillons de cuir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et une pelote de couture avait été attachée en bracelet à son poignet. Prisma le poussa rapidement vers l'entrée des artistes.

Après quelques derniers ajustements, le néon rouge du panneau « ON AIR » s'éclaira et le jingle se lança. Mettaton et Napstablook reprirent leurs micro.

« Re-salutations mes beautés célestes ! Nous espérons que vous ayez pu profiter de cette pause publicitaire car l'édition spéciale de notre grand show vous scotchera à votre écran ! »

« Et pour commencer, bienvenue dans notre émission de relooking, « _Fashion with killer robots_! » »

Une variante du jingle, plus calme, sonna. Le décor fut révélé : Une sorte de reproduction de salle de couture colorée.

« Nous sommes bien sûr toujours accompagnés de notre magnifique invité : Frisk l'humain ! Alors Frisk, qu'allons nous faire dans cette émission de mode ? »

Frisk hésita. Un cadre avec quatre choix extrêmement familier se présenta devant lui.

 **A: Un truc**

 **B: Reprendre notre vie en main et étudier pour se trouver un vrai boulot**

 **C: Relooker quelqu'un**

 **D: J'sais pas...**

L'humain se tourna vers Chara qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

*...C ?

« On va...relooker quelqu'un ? »

Napsta pressa un bouton de la console de mixage encastrée dans son torse et un DING DING DING retentit.

« BON-NE RÉP-ONSE ! » s'exclama Metta « En même, que ferions nous d'autres dans une émission de relooking ? »

Des rires enregistrés et des applaudissements sortirent de la console du robot blanc.

« Enfin bref ! Assez de sottises ! Accueillons notre candidate du jour, LIIIIU ! »

Une fille assez grande entra sur scène, faisant signe à la caméra. Elle portait une veste au dessus d'un t-shirt blanc et bleu, un jean, des baskets et avait des cheveux rosés courts.

Elle rejoignit le trio et un micro fut rapidement lancé dans ses mains.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle ! Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes particulièrement charmante !...du moins, vous le serez encore plus à la fin de notre émission ! » Rires enregistrés « Alors dites-nous : Pourquoi avoir voulu participer à « _Fashion with killer robots_ » ? »

« Ben...je me disais que ça me permettrait de me trouver un style moins...commun ? »

« Et c'est une très bonne raison ! Eh oui mesdames et messieurs ! Variété et diversité sont les clés pour une société...euh... »

« ...dirigée par la gaieté » murmura Napsta à son cousin.

« Pour une société dirigée par la gaieté ! » termina Metta, ignorant son trou de mémoire « Et quoi de plus gai que les couleurs ? Je pense que des couleurs plus vives irait parfaitement à cette adorable jeune fille, que ce soit dans les vêtements ou dans les cheveux ! Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Liu approuva et Napsta enclencha le bouton « Cheers ». Metta ouvrit grand les bras et attrapa des rouleaux de tissu lancés depuis une plateforme en hauteur. Il les lança à Frisk qui, tant bien que mal, réussit à ne pas les faire tomber.

« Et si notre magnifique invité allait préparer les vêtements tandis que nous nous occupons des cheveux ? Car je rappelle que nous avons un horaire très serré ! Allez allez ! On s'active ! »

Liu fut tirée vers un deuxième décor représentant un salon de coiffure et Frisk, dirigé vers une table avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Il déposa les rouleaux de tissu et s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux.

 _ **« Une armeee~ »**_

Frisk lança un regard voulant clairement dire « la ferme » à Chara. Il se concentra, fit apparaître son âme et le paysage devint une nouvelle fois noir aux silhouettes blanches et au quadrillage vert. Il déroula le premier tissu (un bleu clair) et une barre de FIGHT se matérialisa devant lui. Il se concentra et coupa au moment donné. La musique incessante de l'émission résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Une fois tous les tissus coupés, il passa à la couture en répétant le procédé. Il termina et, devant lui, se présentaient maintenant un pull étoilé bleu à manches longues, des collants noirs et une jupe mauve. Il brisa le Fight Mode et annonça fièrement à la caméra :

« FINI ! »

Metta alla jusqu'à lui en glissant sur les genoux.

« Oh yes~ C'est magnifique darling ! Tu es vraiment un couturier hors pair ! »

« de chaussures »

Les deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Sans, assit sur un tabouret dans le coin de la pièce.

« il paraît qu'on peut me payer pour faire des blagues à la télé »

Il joua les trois notes avec son trombone et Napsta rejoua les rires. Metta tourna le regard vers l'équipe technique.

« Qui l'a engagé ? »

« Mesdames et messieurs, notre candidate est dans la cabine d'essayage en train de se préparer à révéler son nouveau style ! » coupa Napstablook « J'espère que vous êtes prêts à être...époustouflés ! »

Il enclencha un roulement de tambour et Liu sortit de la cabine. Elle portait maintenant la tenue faite par Frisk (le pull était un peu trop grand pour elle) et avait des cheveux longs, marrons et qui se terminaient en rouge.

 _ **« Euh...comment ils ont rallongés ses cheveux ? »**_

« Oh c'est bon, ta gueule ! C'est magique ! » lança Frisk

 **(Cookies à celui qui devine à quel youtuber je viens de faire référence :D)**

Plus d'applaudissements et de cheers sortirent de la console de Napsta. Liu fit quelques tours sur elle même et se présenta aux caméras. Mettaton s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors Liu, que penses-tu de ton nouveau style ? »

« Ben...comment dire...j'adore ! C'est vraiment différent, spécial,... C'est cool ! »

« ET UNE CANDIDATE RAVIE DE PLUS ! »

Les applaudissements rugirent une fois de plus. Metta se mit à danser sans explication et Napsta s'empara du micro.

« Et c'est ainsi que se termine la première partie de notre édition spéciale. Nous allons vous laisser avec une autre page de publicité et nous reviendrons d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes pour vous présenter le 100ème épisode tant attendu de votre feuilleton « Undertale : The Musical » ! à tout de suite ! »

Le jingle de fin retentit et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Frisk se retrouva de nouveau tiré dans les coulisses pour la pause et le changement de costume.

 ***Le grand show vient de commencer ! Tu sens les ondes positives de tes amis t'envahir et tu te donnes à fond dans ton rôle. La soirée n'est pas finie mais tu y arriveras !**

 **Car tu restes DÉTERMINÉ !**

* * *

 **Fun fact: à la base, Sans devait pas être dans le chapitre mais le jeu de mot est venu tout seul xD**

 **OC:**

 **Liu: By DestinyKagamine (oui bon avec son accord et son aide, j'ai un peu modifié le truc. à la base c'était deux ocs, finalement c'est juste un oc qui change de style enfin bref!)**

 **Comme d'habitude, les OCs sont les bienvenus, pareil si vous avez des requêtes (type situation ou pairing), proposez et je verrai ce que je peux faire. (Fanservice moi? Nooon xDDDD) (- JOKE) Respectez-vous les uns les autres, ne soyez pas agressif envers quelqu'un pour ses OCs ou ses goûts et blablabla~**

 **A . + . !**


	16. Le calme relaxant de la cafétéria ()

*2 mois plus tard...*

Bla bla bla école bla bla bla~

Vous connaissez la chanson j'imagine xD

* * *

Frisk errait maintenant dans les couloirs des studios, dans la partie accessible au public. Le live de l'épisode devait commencer dans 30 minutes. Il avait donc décidé de faire une pause déjeuner.

Il se dirigeait donc vers la cafétéria en saluant au passage les divers monstres et humains se baladant dans les studios et passant de boutiques en boutiques.

Il arriva dans la dite pièce et fut accueilli par un attroupement assez important. En s'incrustant dans la foule, il comprit qu'un combat avait lieu. Il se tourna vers un monstre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Personne ne sait vraiment ! Ces deux filles mangeaient ensemble et semblaient bien s'entendre quand tout à coup, une zone FIGHT s'est développée et elles ont commencé à se lancer de puissantes attaques. Je dois avouer que c'est assez violent ! »

Comme pour confirmer, l'une des filles (celle qui avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux orange-dorés) enroula l'autre de rubans noir encre et l'écrasa par terre. Elle se releva rapidement et Frisk put voir à quoi elle ressemblait : Elle avait des cheveux noirs en couettes, un oeil mauve (l'autre étant recouvert par une frange) et avait de nombreuses marques sur le corps qui semblaient briller. Celle-ci tendit la main vers son adversaire. Un pentagramme se traça sur le sol et une bête monstrueuse en sortit. Une sorte de golem de terre qui, dans la seconde après avoir entendu l'ordre de sa maîtresse, attaqua violemment l'autre fille avant de se faire exploser par cette dernière.

Aux côtés de Frisk, Chara sautillait, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

 _ **« Admire, Frisk ADMIRE ! ÇA c'est ce que j'appelle un combat ! Des attaques impressionnantes, aucune pitié pour l'ennemi... C'est tellement beau KYAAAAAA~ ! »**_

« Euh...ça va toi ? La dernière fois que t'étais dans cet état, c'est quand Sans a trébuché dans les escaliers. »

Soudain, la fille aux yeux oranges tourna rapidement la tête vers Chara. Elle poussa un cri strident et se précipita vers lui, laissant la fille aux couettes planter la hache qu'elle venait d'invoquer dans le sol. Son oeil mauve se gorgea d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle fixait son adversaire, courant vers la foule.

« Bah...Riluca ? »

« AZRAKO REGARDE ! C'EST LUI ! IL EST ENCORE PLUS CUTE EN VRAI ! »

Riluca saisit Chara dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces en criant comme une fangirl sous les yeux de Frisk qui avait à peu près la même expression que l'enfant démon. C'est-à-dire une confusion totale ! Azrako soupira, fit disparaître la zone de Fight et dit gentillement à la foule « D'aller voir ailleurs si Player y était ! ». Elle s'approcha ensuite du trio en accordant un regard presque jugeur à Riluca.

« T'es sérieuse là ? J'étais ok pour venir dans cette dimension mais c'était à condition que tu te tiennes à carreau! Surtout si on croisait ces deux-là ! »

Riluca ne fit même pas attention à l'autre. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le fantôme vert et jaune « J'ai fait la genocide run juste pour te voir ! »

Azrako empoigna Riluca et la tira en arrière, loin de Chara « LE MUR RILU ! LE MUUUUURRRRRR ! RESPECTE LE MUUURR ! »

« Euh...question rapide ? » s'interposa Frisk « Qui êtes-vous et comment vous pouvez v- »

 _ **« COMMENT VOUS FAITES POUR M'VOIR?! »**_

Azrako se désigna « Azrako, fille d'Azraël, démon des enfers » puis Riluca « Et elle c'est Riluca. Cependant vous expliquer son espèce risquerait de porter atteinte à l'innocence des jeunes lecteurs donc on va juste dire qu'elle vient des bas-fonds de la raclure infernale. »

« NON MAIS OH ÇA VA ALLER OUAIS ?! LE FOND DE LA RACLURE ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! ET RESPECTE LE MUR, RESPECTE LE MUR... COMMENCE PAR LE FAIRE TOI ! »

« TU L'AS DÉJÀ DÉMOLI ! JE VAIS PAS CHOUCHOUTER LES DÉBRIS QUAND MÊME ! »

« Uhm... »

 _ **« * hrm hrm* »**_

« Oh euh...désolées ! » Azrako rougit « On disait quoi déjà ? »

« Chara... » hésita Frisk

« Ah oui ! » Riluca frappa des mains « On vient d'un autre univers ! »

 _ **« On a cru comprendre... »**_

« Et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait traîner un peu par ici ! Vu...qu'on est bannies de la nôtre jusqu'à nouvel ordre... »

Un silence gênant s'installa. Azrako le rompit.

« ENFIN BREF ! On a déjà assez mis le bazar dans cette cafét ! On va vous laisser hein ! »

Elle courut avec Riluca vers le balcon, déploya des ailes dragonesques et, saisissant l'autre par la taille, elles s'enfuirent par un portail violet lumineux.

Frisk se tourna vers Chara et haussa des épaules. Il allait s'asseoir à une table mais Chara le prit par le bras et le tira à l'autre bout de la salle où un jeune garçon mangeait un gâteau au chocolat. Le fantôme fit de grand signe au client.

 _ **« HEY WINTER ! On peut s'asseoir ? »**_

Winter tourna la tête et cracha un morceau de gâteau.

« CHARA ! Ça fait un bail ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent. Chara expliqua rapidement à Frisk que c'était un vieil ami à lui et Asriel. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Chara et Winter commencèrent à bavarder. Les yeux noirs du garçon devinrent bleus. Frisk l'observa un moment. Il était tout habillé de noir et sa peau était blanche comme de la neige. L'humain rit un peu.

« Je vois que la mode des rayures pour enfants ne disparaît pas de si tôt ! »

Winter rit aussi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs « Pas faux ! Je suis là depuis un bout de temps et j'ai presque envie de dire que c'est devenu une norme ! »

« Un bout de temps ? Mais t'as quel âge ?! »

« Euh...ça dépend ce que tu veux dire par « âge » ! »

 _ **« Winty a 12 ans en apparence. Mais comme il est super spécial, il ne vieillit plus ! »**_

« Arrête Chara ! » Winter rougit « Je ne suis quand même pas SI extra que ça ! »

 _ **« Tu rigoles?! Un croisement ange-démon et monstre ?! Avec un panel de pouvoirs quasi infini ?! Mais ouais c'est ça ! Absolument ordinaire comme gosse ! »**_

Tous les occupants de la table furent prit d'une crise de rire. Ils se calmèrent au bout d'un moment.

« Aaaah. Ah la la, Chara ! » Winter essuya une larme de rire « Tu changeras vraiment jamais toi hein ? »

 _ **« C'est pas dans mes plans ! »**_ Il plaça ses pieds sur la table, négligeant toute tenue puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être vu par la majorité.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment quand un des prismies de Prisma vint chercher Frisk.

Ils dirent au revoir à Winter et se dirigèrent vers le studio.

Une fois de plus, Frisk reçut son costume pour l'épisode de ce soir et alla se changer.

 ***Le ventre bien rempli et la tête vidée des problèmes, tu te prépares maintenant à littéralement entrer en scène. Texte en main et couronne de roi sur la tête, tu te sens invincible tandis que tu fais tes vocalises en allant vers les coulisses. Ba Be Bi Bo Bu Bi Ba.**

 **Tu es rempli de DÉTERMINATION !**

* * *

Quand je pense que j'ai dû recommencer ce truc 5 fois et que si je m'étais pas donné une deathline ça aurait été pire... BRUH!

 **OCS:**

 **Azrako:** C'est le mien *fière (ou pas)* (en vrai elle s'appelle aussi Aiko mais c'était pour éviter toute confusion xD)

 **Riluca:** (By Riluca) Au cas où vous vous demandiez quelle était son espèce, c'est une succube (cherchait pas ce terme si vous avez moins de 12 ans)

 **Winter:** (By Bloody Winter)

Hésitez pas à proposer vos ocs, le passage à MTT sera assez long (référence à tout le temps que j'AI PASSE DANS HOTLAND + CORE P*TAIN DE-) *bruit de mire*

hrm...bref! à +!


	17. Character (Chara Acteur)

**Ok je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais c'est la deuxième fois que je post ce chapitre à la con à cause d'un bug xD L'univers me hait officiellement!**

 **BREF! QUI S'EN FOUT?!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Frisk mit longtemps pour se préparer. Principalement parce que le costume prévu était trop grand pour lui et qu'il a fallu le recommencer depuis le début. Heureusement, il n'apparaissait pas dans les 20 premières minutes. Arrivé dans les coulisses, Napstablook (déguisé en humain qui, pour des raisons de continuité, ressemblait énormément à Frisk) et Mettaton (toujours en robe de princesse bleue) prononçaient les dialogues précédant l'arrivée du roi. Un bruit d'armure pré-enregistré retentit et « Son Altesse » poussa « L'humain » dans une armoire du décor.

 _« Oh ! Ce bruit...LE ROI ! Cachez-vous vite mon one true love~ ! »_

Mettaton s'asseya ensuite sur une chaise, faisant mine de s'occuper avec un rouet. La lumière se teint de rouge et une musique menaçante se mit à jouer. Frisk allait faire son premier pas sur scène quand il se retrouva projeté de son corps. Il observa celui-ci se tourner vers lui, les yeux rouge flamboyant.

« T'inquiète Frisk ! » la voix suave de Chara semblait se mélanger à celle plus aiguë de Frisk « Tu verras, je suis un acteur né ! » et il alla sur scène.

 **« Fais pas n'importe quoi Chara... »** gémit Frisk, incapable d'arrêter son partenaire sous sa forme de spectre.

 _« AVEC QUI PARLAIS-TU ?! »_ cria Chara à Mettaton qui fut choqué par la violence dans la voix de « Frisk » _« J'AI ENTENDU UNE DEUXIÈME VOIX ! Ne me dis pas que tu revois cet humain PATHÉTIQUE ?! »_ il frappa la table de la main comme pour alourdir ses propos.

Dans les coulisses, Frisk se rongeait les ongles. Le volume de la musique semblait continuellement augmenter et la lumière était si intense que l'environnement tout entier semblait devenir bichrome : rouge et noir.

Le rôle du roi tyrannique collait parfaitement à Chara. Celui-ci, ayant pris le contrôle du corps de Frisk, portait un costume d'une sorte de version dark d'Asgore. Avec de très grandes cornes pointues, une couronne rouge sang, des épaulettes inutilement imposantes et une barbe noir ébène. Frisk remerciait silencieusement le monde entier de ne pas avoir donné une telle apparence au vrai roi Asgore.

De son côté, Mettaton semblait ressentir l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de Chara. En le voyant, on pourrait dire qu'il était un excellent acteur, réussissant à reproduire l'émotion de la peur à la perfection...mais en vérité il avait réellement la trouille !

 _« I-i-i-il n'y avait p-personne d'autre, père...je suis r-r-resté seul tou...toute la jou-journée... »_

 _« Me prendrais-tu pour un abruti fini ?! »_ Chara se rapprocha du robot, saisissant les rubans turquoises de l'avant de la robe et les tirant vers lui _« Si jamais j'aperçois si ce n'est qu'un simple cheveu répugnant venant de son hideux crâne... »_ il sortit des ciseaux de couture (qu'il avait, d'une certaine façon, réussi à voler lors de l'émission de relooking) de sa poche et posa le tranchant sur la gorge de Mettaton _« ...ce ne sera une happy end ni pour lui, ni pour toi. SUIS-JE CLAIR ?! »_

 _« C-c-c-c-c-c-clair comme du cristal, père ! »_ à ce stade, Mettaton devait être plus que traumatisé

 _« Bien »_ Chara s'éloigna et fit quelques tours de scènes en récitant quelques lignes sans grand intérêt qu'il avait lues sur le script donné à Frisk. Il finit par sortir de scène après avoir souligné la présence des gardes _« à chaque porte, tournant et trou de souris du château »_

La musique menaçante s'estompa pour laisser place à un piano mélancolique tandis que la lumière et les couleurs redevinrent normales. Chara passa fièrement à côté de Frisk qui n'avait pratiquement plus d'ongles. L'humain repris le contrôle de son corps et Chara put lâcher un fou rire qu'il retenait visiblement depuis un bon moment.

« Ne...refais...plus jamais ça...sans prévenir ! » ordonna Frisk dont les oreilles bourdonnaient encore de l'écho qu'avait sa voix spectrale.

 **« Oh allez ! Sa tête quand il m'a vu ? C'était parfait ! Et puis, avoue que je suis un acteur de génie ! »**

« Bon j'avoue j'avoue...même si tu paraissais plus sérieux qu'autre chose ! »

 **« Preuve que je suis un acteur de génie ! »** son sourire trahissait son orgueil pratiquement omniprésent. **« Je te le prouverai une seconde fois dans le final de l'épisode ! »**

« Pardon ?! »

Chara eut tout à coup un air gêné **« Bah quoi ? Je vais aussi jouer le rôle du roi dans le final non ? Allez s'teuplaît ! Je tuerai personne promis ! Tu peux même garder les ciseaux avec toi si ça t'rassure ! S'teuplaaaîîîîîîîîît ! »**

Les mains de Chara étaient jointes en supplication. Frisk resta impassible un moment avant de joindre ses mains, invoquant une petite étoile dorée à 4 branches.

« Je te JURE si tu en profites pour jouer au mégalomane, je reset toute cette journée et je t'enfermes dans la chambre chez Toriel ! »

Chara reprit son sourire à la Cheschire et agita ses mains en se retenant de crier. Ils étaient dans des coulisses après tout. Frisk roula des yeux et toucha l'étoile.

 ***Les premiers pas sur les planches ont été effectués. Même si tu reste perplexe, tu dois admettre que tu es accompagné d'un talentueux acteur...comédien ?**

 **Et cela te remplit de DÉTERMINATION !**

 **...**

 **C'est bon? Pas de bug débile cette fois?**

 **YAY**

 **Aussi, qui a capté la référence à Underfell?! Non? Personne?**

 **...**

 **Pas d'ocs parce que j'avais pas d'idée pour en implanter xD**

 **Aussi sachez que normalement, ce chapitre aurait dû être plus long mais j'ai coupé pour garder le rôle logique de la sauvegarde (hahaha logique dans les fanfics X))**

 **A +!**


	18. Plot Twist made in Chara

J'imagine que vous connaissez la chanson -^-

* * *

La pièce continua pendant encore 40 bonnes minutes. 40 minutes principalement remplies de chants, danses, scènes de bagarre entre « l'humain » et des gardes, le « monstre » se baladant dans le château en pleurant son désespoir et blablabla.

La scène finale arriva enfin. Dans les loges, Chara était plus qu'excité, agitant les bras avec frénésie. Frisk, qui remettait une couche de maquillage le regardait à la fois fatigué par son extase et soulagé de voir que quelque chose d'autre que le meurtre le rendait heureux.

« C'est cool de te voir aussi motivé mais tu devrais te calmer un peu ! Je te rappelle que tu montes bientôt sur scène ! »

 **« Oui mais Frisk ! La scène finale ! Le dénouement ! Le moment intense que tout le monde attend ! ça ne te rend pas hystérique ?! »**

« Pas autant que toi apparemment ! »

Chara roula des yeux en croquant dans un bâton de chocolat qui traînait parmi les tasses de café et les pommes-crabes. Bientôt, on vint les chercher. Sur le plateau, Napstablook, une brindille dans une main et un coeur en néon rouge dans l'autre, tenait fermement la main de Mettaton, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cher monstre ! Je vaincrai le roi et libérerai le peuple des souterrains ! »_

 _« Oh mon amour...je vous en prie soyez prudent ! Le roi est si puissant ! Il est prêt à tout pour récupérer votre âme ! »_

 _« Tout se passera bien ! Car je suis rempli de DÉTERMINATION ! »_

C'était le moment. Chara prit la place de Frisk et fit les premiers pas sur scène. Une fois encore, tout devint noir et vert et il reçut un trident rouge sang dans les mains. Une musique à suspense se lança. Mettaton partit se réfugier en pleurant et Napstablook se mit face au roi, bâton en main. Le visage sadique de Chara convenait parfaitement à la situation. Hors du terrain, Frisk, sous forme spectrale regardait la scène avec inquiétude.

 _« Votre Majesté, je ne puis laisser continuer votre règne tyrannique ! Rendez-vous et nous trouverons un moyen de libérer votre peuple ! »_

Le choix s'offrit alors à Chara : FIGHT ou MERCY. Il ne bougea pas.

 **« ...bah alors Chara ?! »** s'exclama Frisk.

Chara tourna lentement la tête vers Frisk sans arrêter de sourire « ...J'ai oublié le choix que je devais faire. »

 **« TU TE FICHES DE MOI?! »**

Le sourire de Chara se tordit, prouvant que non, il ne plaisantait pas. Frisk commençait à paniquer. Il pouvait voir que Napsta ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Chara réfléchit rapidement, une chance sur deux. Il tenta la plus naturelle pour lui.

Il brandit le trident et l'abattit sur Napsta, en s'assurant d'éviter toute partie vitale du robot. Le cri de Frisk résonna dans sa tête. Mettaton sortit de sa cachette et accourut vers Napsta. Il cria quelque chose mais Chara ne put l'entendre tellement Frisk hurlait fort.

Au fond de lui, Chara commençait à paniquer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mettaton collait son visage contre celui de Napsta et pleurait à grosses larmes d'huile. Il n'avait pas tué Napstablook quand même ?

...si ?

Lentement il se tourna et partit vers les coulisses tandis que la scène s'assombrit. Frisk reprit immédiatement son corps et agrippa Chara par le col de son pull.

« Mais t'es débile ou quoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

 **« Me crie pas dessus ! C'était logique pour moi ! »**

« Tu trouves ça logique de terminer une série de 100 épisodes par la mort du personnage principal et la victoire des méchants ?! »

 **« J'ai paniqué d'accord ! »**

« FRISK ! »

L'humain se retourna. Derrière lui accourait Mettaton, toujours en robe tandis que quelques employés essayaient de lui essuyer le visage.

 _« ça y'est j'suis mort ! »_ pensa Frisk.

Cependant, le robot le prit dans ses bras et le souleva en tournant sur lui-même.

« C'était MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Comment as-tu eu cette idée ? Cette audace de changer le script et de créer une fin inédite ?! Le public entier est bouleversé par ce _twist_! »

Il déposa Frisk qui ne comprenait plus trop la situation.

« Euh mais alors...c'est bien ? »

« C'est MERVEILLEUX tu veux dire ! Les scénaristes bossent déjà sur une nouvelle saison ! Le suspense créé par la mort du héros les a tellement inspirés ! C'est un nouveau tournant pour la série ! »

« Ah bah...cool alors ! »

Frisk se retourna un instant et l'expression de Chara était presque inédite : un mélange de fierté, d'étonnement et de soulagement. Frisk sourit aussi mais...

« Et Napsta ? » demanda Frisk, inquiet.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour Blooky ! Il est un peu sous le choc mais il s'en remettra en un rien de temps ! Espérons juste que l'équipe technique et Alphys sauront rattacher ses bras ! »

Frisk laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Prisma vint les chercher. La fin ayant été plus courte que prévue, ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant la suite du programme mais ce n'était pas une raison pour flâner !

Frisk fut renvoyé aux costumes. La prochaine et dernière émission était une sorte de mélange entre un karaoké et un battle de danse. Mettaton et Napstablook allaient devoir affronter quelqu'un et chaque morceau serait interprété par un invité.

Frisk retira le costume de roi et on lui donna un jean, des baskets à la mode noires et blanches ainsi que son T-shirt, son pull et quelques accessoires.

 **« C'est plutôt sobre pour un final, non ? »** commenta Chara.

« Je vais pas non plus porter des paillettes à chaque fois ! » répondit Frisk en enfilant des mitaines noires « Et puis c'est pas moi la star sur le coup ! C'est l'invité ! »

Chara haussa les épaules. Ils attendirent qu'on vienne chercher Frisk en jouant à pierre feuille ciseaux. Cependant, après une dizaine de rounds, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Frisk s'attendait à Prisma mais, quand il ouvrit, ce n'est pas elle qu'il vit mais deux filles. Une semblait être un mélange entre une humaine et un oiseau, l'autre paraissait juste humaine. La première avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la deuxième, complètement blasée.

« Euh... je peux vous aider ? »

« Salut ! » s'exclama la fille oiseau « Moi c'est Wendy, et elle c'est ma besta, Ténébris ! »

Ténébris marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bonjour. Elle avait l'air d'éviter tout contact visuel.

« On voulait juste te dire qu'on t'a trouvé génial dans la scène finale de Undertale : The Musical ! »

« Hm... » Ténébris éloigna encore plus son regard en rougissant.

« Elle aussi elle a adoré ! » rassura Wendy en chuchotant « Mais elle est trop timide pour le dire directement ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Enfin bref ! On se demandait si tu pouvais signer des autographes ! »

Frisk hésita et se tourna vers Chara.

 **« ...quoi ? »**

 _« Bah c'est un peu à toi de signer non ? C'était ton idée au final ! »_

Chara resta bouche-bée mais finit par prendre Frisk par le bras et le guida tandis qu'il signait sur les carnets des deux amies. Le démon ne manqua pas de cacher un petit « c » dans la signature.

Wendy sautilla tout en remerciant « Frisk » et Ténébris marmonna timidement un « merci » en tirant son amie par le bras.

À peine furent-elles parties que Prisma arriva, ordonnant à Frisk d'aller sur la scène principale.

Il s'y rendit et, comme à sa première arrivée, il se retrouva sur un grand plateau plongé dans l'obscurité. Il vit alors Mettaton et Napstablook arriver vers lui.

« Ah Frisk ! Te voilà ! » dit joyeusement Mettaton.

« Ouais ! Euh...ça va mieux Napstablook ? »

« Oh...oui t'en fais pas » sa voix sonnait encore un peu fantomatique. Il a probablement dû quitter son corps un instant pour les réparations.

« Alors... » Frisk regarda autour de lui « C'est qui l'adversaire ? »

« Hm ? »

« L'adversaire ! Tu sais ? Pour le battle de danse ? »

Les deux robots se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » »

« Oh Darling ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore compris ! »

« Hein ? »

« C'est toi l'adversaire ! »

Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et le jingle retentit à volume maximum. Le temps que Frisk comprenne ce qui se passait, Mettaton et Napstablook coururent vers des places prévues à l'avance, une estrade s'éleva face à un immense écran projetant des tons bleus et roses et plusieurs personnes montèrent dessus. Probablement les chanteurs. Des bruits de foule retentirent alors de derrière l'humain. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à une foule en délire, prête à profiter du spectacle.

« Ladies and Gentlemen ! » annonça Mettaton « Bienvenue au grand final de notre émission du jour : Attaques des robots tueurs ! »

Encore plus de cris de foule. Frisk parcourut la salle du regard, reconnut quelques monstres, mais ne vit Chara nulle part.

 **« Tu me cherches, partner ? »**

Frisk fit volte-face et le trouva installé derrière la cabine de DJ illuminée, habillé d'un T-shirt noir avec un poisson criant « CHOCOLATE ! » imprimé dessus. Casque sur les oreilles, il semblait improviser une danse en préparant des disques.

 _« Chara mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »_

 **« J'ai décidé d'animer l'émission et de m'improviser Disc Jokey ! »**

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au vrai DJ ?! »_

 **« T'occupes ! »**

Frisk commençait un peu à paniquer.

 _« Et je fais comment moi ?! Je sais pas danser ! »_

 **« J'ai un pote qui fait quelques tours entre les dimensions ! Je t'ai laissé un cadeau de sa part dans ton ACT ! »**

Avant même qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il voulait dire, le dancefloor se teinta de vert et de noir. Frisk vit son âme battre au rythme de la musique de départ qui accompagnait Mettaton dans ses explications du battle.

*ACT

*Dancetale

Frisk fixa Chara, incrédule.

 _« Cette fois, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »_

« Bon ! » s'exclama Mettaton « Tout le monde a compris le principe ? N'oubliez pas de voter pour élire le gagnant ! Sur ce, allons-y ! »

« En avant pour l'émissiooon ATTAQUE DES ROBOTS TUEURS ! »

Chara changea de disque et une version ultra rythmée de _« M.S.B »_ (comme par hasard son morceau préféré) retentit dans les oreilles de l'humain, Frisk enleva son pull, le noua autour de sa taille et se prépara à agir.

 ***Tout comme dans l'Underground, tu te prépares à divertir une foule dans un combat contre des robots. Les ratings montent, la musique guide tes mouvements et des projectiles voltigent dans tous les sens. La seule différence, c'est que c'est Chara qui choisit la musique.**

 **Tu dois rester DÉTERMINÉ !**

* * *

"MSB", c'est Megalo Strike Back, au cas où

Bref! On arrive enfin à la fin des studios x) C'était long, okay, mais je me défends en disant que le CORE aussi était vachement long à finir!

OCs: 

Wendy (by CharaLaPsychopat)

Ténébris (by "la meilleure amie de CharaLaPsychopat mais qui est trop timide pour demander") x)

 **PS;** Ou alors c'est l'inverse ._. En relisant le comm, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être mal compris *croise les doigts*

J'essaierai vraiment de post la suite le plus rapidement possible. Cookies à tous ceux qui ont pas (encore x)) quitté le navire :D

Boi!1!


End file.
